Flaming Bones (english version)
by Zialema
Summary: A grave that explodes and a kid comes out in the middle of Shin Sekai ? A John Doe in a hospital found in an investigation by the FBI ? And if this brat was our adorable Hiken ! / New story about the return of Ace, and this time, several chapters ! (this is a atranslated version, or at least an attempt/ T for security ).
1. The tomb which explodes (introduction)

**Thank you to everyone who read and commented on my previous stories, it's always heartwarming, and I embrace you all very much for that * smack ***

**You know the drill, _One Piece_ and _Bones_ are not my creations.**

**Sorry for the mistakes, and I hope you enjoy reading it in spite ^ ^ '. If this first chapter is short, is that this is just an introduction. Others will be more dense, I assure you ^ ^ '**

* * *

**I made this English version because I was asked. I am originally French, so I hope it will be good enough to be understand and appreciate by everyone. I made this traduction with a online traductor.**

**So, now, it's time for you to read this.**

* * *

_Marco and Shanks stood for a moment in front of the graves of Portgas D. Ace and Edward Newgates. They were the last to be here, in front of the deads._

_- He looked like him ... Shanks murmured. It almost shocked me the first time I saw Ace... and like an idiot, I did not realize who really he was, just because he did not have the same name as Roger, and he is presented as the brother of Luffy ..._

_- When I look back, it is true that Ace and Roger are similar in physical, yoi ... muttered Marco, his eyes still trained on the graves._

_- For the character, what little I knew Ace, it's not that. Just perhaps his refusal to flee, and that he is ready to sacrifice for those who are dear, are the same as Roger... maybe his so characteristic way of smile remind me a kind of Roger..._

_- It did not matter on board because we were all baka musko of Shirohige, yoi ..._

_The silence returned, broken only by the sound of wind in the flag and Shirohige's coat, clinging to the grave._

_- I have nothing against justice, even if I am a pirate ... except when she screwed up ... Ace was an innocent victim, who was used to ignite the powder in this war ... his most serious crime were not to be a pirate ... but to be born with the blood of Roger, for them, informed Shanks breaking the silence._

_Marco wiped his tears and put a hand on the two tombstones covered with flowers._

_- Oyaji ... Ace ... I will see you again, I promise you, yoi. The Shirohige Kaizokudan will not disappear with you, yoi, he whispered to his dead brother and father._

_**Boum !**_

_Marco was thrown backward, by the blast of the explosion, at his left._

_His power of regeneration activated immediately and nursed all the wounds of the explosion, his perforated eardrum included._

_The loud explosion came from the tomb of Ace, and she had managed to send the tombstone to the sea, with flowers and a few personal belongings of the young man. It was a miracle that the tomb of Shirohige was intact after that._

_Ace's coffin was revealed and ripped open by fire._

_Shanks helped Marco to stand upright and the two pirates leant over the flames to see the cause. They saw, instead of the body of Ace, a child with shorts too big for him, badly injured, but alive. Marco leaned into the coffin and pulled the boy._

_- Marco ? whispered the child, opening his eyes briefly._

_Marco wrapped the boy in his feathers, and closed his eyes, thanking heaven for this miracle before telling Shanks :_

_- Shanks, can you recover the knife and the hat, yoi ... Ace is alive, yoi !_

_- But ... began Shanks, who saw only a child and not Ace._

_- Look at the tattoo on his arm, yoi !_

_Yes, the tattoo, on the arm of the boy, allowed to identify him easily as Ace. Portgas D. Ace._

_Marco stroked the boy's forehead with his feathers, sending the child straight into the arms of Morpheus._

_- Hold on, Ace ... Marco-nii-san is here, yoi, Marco whispered cradling the child in his wings, without bothering about Shanks, who had plunged._


	2. The little genuis

**For Matt : Well thanks... it's always a pleasure.**

* * *

Booth went into the hospital room, causing Dr. Brennan looked up of the child in a coma that she watched

During an investigation, they found that child, a boy of about ten years, unconscious and covered with wounds. All led to believe that most were able to be treated, inclued a huge in the chest, before the kid was left where they found him, with a bag of strange objects, incluing : a Cowboy hat, a knife hunting and a letter. The boy was immediately taken to the nearest hospital and guarded in case he would be involved in the murder. But the story was resolved, without the child returns to him.

- We did research on the kid told Booth. This is John Doe. He is nonexistent. We launched the international level research, but still no result.

Brennan brought back his attention to the boy.

- And the tattooers ? There must have someone who remembers tattoing a child, asked the woman.

- Which parents would be dumb enough to tattoo a child of ten years, and especially his own name, if Ace is one of the kid, Booth growled. And look at that, one could believe they do not even know how to write the name of their own child, they have made a mistake in the spelling ! And assuming again that Ace is his name, what idiot would call 'Ace' his child ?!

- Tattoos are very important in most civilizations ... Brennan began.

She was interrupted by the child, who awoke suddenly screaming:

- LUFFY !

He whimpered in pain and then sank back into his pillows.

- Relax ... Brennan murmured, taking his hand in her own. Relax, kid ...

The kid glanced at her with a flamboyant regard and withdrew his arm from her hands abruptly.

- I'll not return to Impel Down ... murmured the boy, frightened, suspicious and aggressive.

- Calm down ... it's alright... assured Booth, who had far more experience with kids. Hey, you recognize this handwriting?

He pointed to a letter on the bedside table for a named Ace.

- Marco ... huffed the boy.

He reached out a trembling hand to the letter, then brought against him. He looked at his hands, his feets, touched his face, showing surprise and a bit of panic, before sighing. He muttered an 'I not even try to understand', and finally took the letter and opened it.

He read it.

His fists clenched and tears ran down his eyes as he was reading. He bit his lip and in the end crumpled the letter in his hand, wiping his face with the other.

- Something wrong ? Booth asked.

The boy did not answer. He breathed deeply and found an apparent calm. The control of his emotions was amazing for his age

- What's your name ? Brennan asked.

- My name is Ace ... Portgas D. Ace ... murmured the boy.

- Hi, Ace. I am FBI Agent Booth, and she is Dr Brennan of the Jeffersonian, Booth presented by first showing him, then showing Brennan.

Ace sat up slowly, overcoming pain and bowed the torso in a semblance of greeting.

- Can I have a mirror, please ? he asked.

- I'm going to ask for one, nurses, assured Brennan rising.

She left the room.

- Tell me, Ace ... Do you know where are your parents? Booth asked, sitting on the corner of the bed of the kid.

- My father died before I was born. He was a looser. My mother, Portgas D. Rouge, died in childbirth ... Ace grumbled, clenching his fists.

- Your guardian, can you give us his name?

- I have not.

- You do not have distant relative or anything ? What the name of your school ? Where do you live ?

- The only family I have, is far from here, and most of them think I'm dead. I never set foot in a school, and I have no house ... my house was a huge boat ... _Moby Dick_, it was called ... it was destroyed by fire ...

Ace pulled his knees against his chest and buried his face in his arms crossed over. He lost alot of his brothers and his friends ... he had lost his Oyaji ... and his house ...

Booth gently stroked the boy's back, hoping to comfort him.

Brennan returns with a mirror soon after.

- Here, Ace, she said, giving him the mirror.

Ace raised his head and took the mirror.

- How old are you, Ace ? Booth asked.

Ace looked at himself in the mirror. His face, when he was ten, eleven, was lit by the eyes of a young man of twenty-one years*****, with a background in piracy, and memories of death and blood ...

- Eleven years is what my face told to me, Ace said, puting the mirror on the bedside table.

- When do you born ? Brennan inquired.

- On January, the first, the boy replied, sinking back into the cushions.

He remembered the final words of Marco

_'Take back forces, Ace, and become stronger. Take your time ... when you are back, as you were, Rayleigh will pick you. I keep for you the first division and the position of Vice-Captain. We wait for you, you can be sure of this. We will not forget you, you're our little brother, we are all children of Shirohige, regardless of our respective stories ... and I count on you to give me back my shirt. '_

- Say ... coming here, I had what kind of clothing ? Ace inquired. And did I have a green bag, too ?

- Clothing for adults. Black shorts and a purple shirt. You had a green bag, indeed, told Brennan. Why? It this important?

- Not really. I'm just going to return the shirt to someone, when I'm ready ... Ace murmured.

Knowing that his 'family' always wanted him, despite his father and Marine Ford, it was a relief. Nevertheless, he would have liked not to deal with the second of his father ... but hey, whatever, if he could go home, he would sacrifice himself on that side.

* * *

- Ooooh, he is so cute ! Angela softens, when Booth and Brennan arrived at the institute with Ace.

Ace had worn clothes of Booth's son, time to visit the shops, where they had bought for him black shorts, loose and flexible, with combat boots and shirts yellow or orange ... the same clothes he had worn ever since he was a pirate, but child size ! And, oh wonder, he had not need to escape in order not to have to pay !

- Angela, I present to you Ace. Since he had no family, I adopted him. Since he is not in school, I have several tests to determine his level of educational achievement, before registering in a school, Brennan presented. Ace, she is Angela Montenegro.

- Pleased to meet you, said Ace, bowing.

- The pleasure is all mine, Ace ! It's a such nice name, you have, there ... and you're cute with your bad boy look that gives your shirt open ! Angela swooped, crouching down in front of the kid.

- I don't like put a shirt, I love to show my tattoos, but Agent Booth not want me to do that ... Ace muttered pushing his hands in his pockets, with a adorable pout.

- Tattoo ? But how old are you, Ace ? Angela wondered.

- Eleven, it seems, Booth said.

- Will you show me? Angela asked.

- If you want, Ace smiled.

His smile was worthy of the Cheshire Cat !

- Angela, I have a few formalities to do with Dr. Saroyan. Can I entrust him to you ? Here are exercises to do, so that we know what is his level of education, Brennan urged, giving papers at Angela.

Ace said nothing to that. He did not say he grew up in a jungle, it might take it badly.

Angela offered a smile to her friend taking the papers.

- Come with me, Ace ! I'll introduce you Hodgins after ! You'll see, he's great ! said the young woman giving a hand to Ace.

Ace sighed and gave her, reluctantly, his hand.

- Presents him to Sweets, also, hurled Booth, following Brennan in Camille's office.

- Sweets ? Ace asked.

- A psychologist, smiled Angela. Come, follow me.

In his hand, the little hand of Ace was strangely rough and hot.

- Your hands are hurt, Ace darling, commented Angela, entering her office.

- I spent a lot of time on boats ... climbing ropes and all, it leaves a mark, Ace told.

- Wouawe! You are amazing ! Come on, there is ... show me your tattoos! I love drawing, it fascinates me !

Ace took off his shirt and showed his back. Angela pushed aside some curly black locks, and looked at the mark on the boy's back. Ace wondered again how the tattoo could it be intact, despite the fact he had been traversed through by Akainu's fist ... but it was just as mysterious as the fact that he is alive.

- Do you mind if I draw it for me ? Angela asked.

- I can reproduce it, informed Ace.

- You'd do that ? Thank you very much ! And on your arm, what is it?

Ace turned in profile, allowing the woman to look at his arm.

- It is normal for the S barred, or is it an error of the tattooer ? Angela asked.

She immediately regretted his words on seeing the sadness in the eyes of the kid.

- I have two brothers ... Luffy is the youngest and Sabo was my age a few months apart. By a set of circumstances, Sabo was killed. Before he died, he sent a letter to entrust Luffy to my care... S barred was his signature, told Ace. This is why I tattooed it. It is a kind of homage to him …

- I'm sorry, Ace, I did not ... Angela began.

- You're not the man who took his life for crap, so do not apologize.

He freed his arm of hands of Angela a little abruptly, and sat down against a wall, the shirt tied around his waist.

- Can I have something to draw, if you want me to make you a copy of my tattoo ? Ace asked.

- Oh, yes, of course! Here, honey ! Angela did.

- Please stop calling me with sweets words ... Ace groaned.

- Oh, why ?

- I'm too old for this.

Angela giggled and gave him a paper and a pencil. Ace immediately started drawing, a proud smile on his face, even if a little sad, while he drew the mark of the Shirohige Kaizoku's Jolly Roger.

- That's it ! he said when he had finished. In the other side, I drew a simplistic version of the symbol ...

Angela looked at both sides of the drawing with a smile.

- The mustache and teeth are white. The rest, except the contour and the eyes, it is purple, Ace explained.

- Thank you, Ace ... I'll do some research on this drawing, installing me next to you while you do the tests for Brennan, right ? smiled the young woman.

Ace gave a annoyed sigh, but said nothing. Once the papers before him, he completed them, without blinking, leaving just the empty, subjects of history, as some of geographies subjects, since implying the currents and winds, he knew, 'cause it's was indispensable for navigation. Angela, meanwhile, drew the two versions of the tatoo, in her tablet computer, and launched searches.

- I answered everything I knew. I know nothing of history, and not much in geography, said the boy, resting his pencil, two hours later.

- I have not found anything on your tattoo, Ace. The closest matches are Jolly Roger ... Angela sighed.

Ace had a mysterious smile and handed the papers to Angela. The lady took them ... and do not believe her eyes.

- We're going to see Sweets, but before we will get Sweetie! Angela decreed, by standing with a bound.

- Sweetie? Ace repeated, surprised.

- Yes, that is how I call Dr. Brennan ! Other renames her Bones, but I prefer Sweetie ! Come on, put on your shirt, or Booth will complain !

Ace made a heart-breaking sigh and stood up. He followed the woman out of the office, hands in pockets after putting his shirt.

* * *

Sweets looked up from a study he was reading, when Angela and Brennan went into his office, followed by a really annoyed Ace

- You must see this, Sweets ! Angela said, her eyes shining with excitement. Ace, sit on this chair! I present you Dr. Sweets, a psychologist, his job is to ...

- Dissecting the minds of people, read between the lines, basically piss off the world, Ace growled, settling reluctantly into the chair.

Sweets raised an eyebrow. It was unexpected from a kid, but really unexpected. A teenager or young adult embittered, would have had this behavior.

- I'm not in child psychology, Sweets said, a little unsure of how dealt with the kid.

- Ace, has the grade level of someone able to have all his diplomas with honors, except for what is history and geography, Brennan told. And when I say all the diplomas, it is _all_ ... on the way, I asked him a few questions I had in medical school, and he was able to answer _correctly !_

Sweets sighed and sat facing Ace.

- We remains outside, did the girls, at the other two.

And they left them, among man. Ace looked for a moment the door, then turned his head toward Sweets with profound boredom.

- Well ... To begin with, what's your name? inquired Sweets.

- Ace ... Portgas D. Ace, Ace growled.

- This is a unique name that you have there.

- This is one of my mother. Her name was Portgas D. Rouge.

- And your father?

- My father is Edward Newgate and nobody else, Ace barked.

- Why it should be him and not someone else?

- Because this man is the first to have given me a father figure.

Sweets remained thoughtful for a moment. This kid did not behave as such ... Should he address him as an adult ? Sweets decided to try and said :

- I guess if I suggest you do a drawing, you'll get mad.

- No, really ?!

Ace tone was sarcastic, and his smile was insolent and cocky.

- How old are you, Ace ? Sweets asked.

- Guess !

Ace sat comfortably in the chair, hands behind the neck. The conversation would be long for Sweets, very long ...

- Either way, you'll never find the right one, if you stop at my physical, murmured Ace low enough that Sweets did not hear.

- What do you love Ace ? Sweets asked finally, after a few moments of reflection.

- Oooh, lots of things ... freedom, sea, pirates, fire, ships, my surrogate family, orange, and a Cowboy hat too big for me, which is at the bottom of my bag ...

- You have already been deprived of your freedom ? Few people would say that, you know, that they love freedom, since it goes from either, for most of us.

Ace looked for a moment his wrists and ankles, before showing his left wrist.

- You can still see the mark here ... this answer to your question ? Ace asked.

Sweets leaned forward and looked at the trace on the skin tanned by the sun of the young, taking his wrist in his hand.

- These are marks of chains ... Sweets whispered, shocked.

How a boy of eleven years, could he present such marks.

- No, really !? Ace sneered, releasing his wrist.

Sweets rubbed the bridge of his nose and sighed one last question:

- Have you ever seen the death, Ace ?

The look of the boy in front of him hardens, and it was, for the psychologist, an answer even more powerful that if Ace had screamed that yes, he had seen death.

- How old am I ? Ace asked with a cold voice, wanting to end it all.

- Mental age, twenty years old... Sweets murmured.

The insolent and cocky boy's smile returned to his face, and Sweets lost all its colors ... How such a thing was possible ?

He had a kind of vision ... Ace with ten more years sat where was the boy, giving him a look, threatening and deadly. It was clear, if Sweets gave the alarm, or expressed a desire to learn more, he would lose more than a few feathers. The psychologist shook his head and the vision disappeared.

- I believe that you can leave, Ace, Sweets said by swallowing.

Ace got out the chair and walked away, hands in pockets. Brennan glanced through the door when the boy came out and saw Sweets.

- Something wrong ? You are pale ... she worried.

- Dr. Brennan ... The ... kid ... has nothing to do in school. Find him history books and geographies, and if he is curious, he will fill the gaps alone ... be careful, this child is not normal ... I have not seen a child ... I saw a young adult who has suffered ... he does show obedience only if he had smethings to hide, or if he wants to please, or else because he wants to discover what it really is childhood ... Sweets said, burying his face in his hands.

* * *

Brennan was surprised to see Ace, reading, very intensely, a geography book.

- You are very calm, she noted softly.

- This is what have told me Hodgins and Dr. Saroyan when they came to see me. I bet materials with Hodgins, saying, by the end of the day, I filled my gaps ... Ace muttered. If I have not made attack, meanwhile ...

- Attack ?

- Narcolepsy.

Ace's stomach growled, but he ignored it.

- You should take a break for a snack, Angela said, coming into the office. You're there for three hours already.

- I'm three quarters of the book of geography, after that, I'll crafts ... Ace muttered, turning a page of his book.

- And the book of history? Brennan asked.

- Finish, said Ace.

The two women looked at each other with surprise. Ace was truly a genius.

- Toc toc toc! Look who is here! Booth said, smiling, arriving with his son in Angela's office.

- Oh, Parker! Hello, sweetie! greeted cheerfully Angela.

- Hello miss Montenegro ! Hello Dr. Brennan ! Parker greeted with a huge smile.

- Parker, I present you Ace D. Portgas, Booth introduced.

Ace raised his eyes from his book and frowned.

- Portgas D. Ace is my name ! Why did you do the inversion ? growled the boy, outraged.

- Well, that's how it works here. The firstname is first, and the lastname behind. You know what is the D in your name ? Angela informed.

- By home, we speak of the will of D. but I know no more. This particle is here, I not asked what hell is she doing in the area and I doubt she responds me ...

- Interesting ... you know other people with this kind of particle, or everyone has it ? Brennan asked, very interested.

- Mokey D. Luffy, his father Monkey D. Dragon and the grandfather of Monkey D. Garp ... my mother, Portgas D. Rouge ... and ... Gol D. Roger ... these are the only ones I know ...

Ace had pronounced the name of Roger with all the hatred he could. He could have add Marshall D. Teach, but this name made him want to throw up.

- Parker, say hello to Ace, Booth encouraged to change the subject, and comfort the kid full of hatred.

- Hi ! I'm Parker Booth ! Let's be friend ! said the boy, smiling at Ace.

Ace closed his book with a dry crack, and rose from his chair. He took the child by the collar and said between his teeth :

- If I were you, I do not even consider to be friends with me. I have other things to do than a fucking babysit. It is clear?

There was a person who had the right to say that, in the life of Ace, and that person would always remain Luffy.

Parker paled before the aggressiveness of Ace. He was older than him, but from Ace emanated an aura of threatening.

- Ace! What is that, this ways of speaking?! Brennan grew annoyed.

Before the adults were able to realize, Ace was already out of office. The door slammed, but he was gone for a while already.

* * *

Hodings pushed open the door of the roof, anxious to see it open. There he walked. His concern went up a notch by seeing Ace, sat right on the edge, legs in the air, still leaning on the geography book.

- Ace? called Hodgins.

- I'll not apologize me to the kid, replied Ace, in a gloomy voice.

- You do not want to go there, as we discuss just the two of us ? It is dangerous in the board.

- Oh yes, it's true that I have to win my bet ...

Ace stood up, closed the book and returned to the entering of the roof without being worried of the fact he had been so close to the edge, and that the slightest breeze could probably send him off the roof. He managed to climb nimbly, on top of the door and looked at his feet Hodgins, inviting him to join him. With much difficulty, the scientist climbed there by his side.

- You're a monkey, complimented Hodgins.

- Thank you. We start whenever you want, said Ace, by sprawling on his back, hands behind his head, the book, converts into improvised pillow.

Hodgins asked him a bunch of questions, of school geographies and histories, which Ace replied, fingers in the nose, literally, since he picked his a nostril with his finger.

- Well, I guess you're a real genius, Ace ! Hodgins laughed.

- Do not forget the material ... Ace smiled.

- You're going to do what with it ?

- You'll see when it's done. Say, can I ask you a question?

Hodgins leaned back, next to the kid.

- What is it, Ace ? Hodgins asked.

- What do you think of pirates ? Ace asked, his eyes fixed on the clouds above them.

The wind ...

The blue of the sky ...

The whiteness of the clouds ...

The last time he had seen all this, it was Marine Ford and had been unable fully enjoy it...

He closed his eyes for a moment and filled his lungs deeply. He may not be at home, but he was far from Impel Down and Marine Ford, it was really the essential.

**_He was free._**

He turned his head towards Hodgins waiting for answer. The young scientist was also lying on his back, hands behind his head, watching the clouds. He seemed to think.

- Depends on what you mean. I love whose who are looking for adventure, in search of freedom, whose who took the sea, and live under the black flag to invoke their right to live as they wish, finally answered Hodgins.

- Thanks for talking to me, as if I was an adult, Ace huffed, looking at the sky again, with a small smile. Everyone thinks I'm a child, while I am not.

- You like pirates, Ace?

- If I told you that I am a pirate, you will believe me?

- Depends on what you mean.

Ace closed his eyes.

Immediately, the sound of rolling waves reasoned in his ears, the ropes creaking, creaking of wood and the clatter of the wind in the sails. The scent salt... the voice of his nakamas, the laughter of his captain, Marco exasperated sigh, the jokes from Tatch.

- When I close my eyes, I see myself on a huge white ship, vaguely resembling a white whale ... I hear the wind in the sails, I feel the smell of salt, I feel the shock of the water against the ship, for each wave ... I hear laughter and singing ... I see the alcohol flowed freely from one side, tons of food, on the other side ... Around us, just the sky and the sea .. Perhaps an island once in a while, on the horizon, but nothing more, nothing less ... We go where we want, at the mercy of currents and our desires, rain or shine ... we are free, despite laws, and we enjoy our life without regret ... Free and without regret is that I always promised me ...

- If I were a pirate, I would have liked to have you for captain, laughed Hodgins.

- I have been, captain ... until this man I was aiming for the head, in a search for glory, come to me and say : bears my name, and uses it to live as you want on the seas, as my son ... this man was the best captain you can imagine. He did not want fame or money, just a family on the sea, gathering the outcasts who fled the land in search of freedom. This man is our Oyaji.

- You speak Japanese, Ace ? Oyaji mean Pops or Old Man, in this language.

- Dunno ... maybe ... this is the word that comes to my lips when I think of this man.

- You wear his mark in your back, right?

Ace laughed and stood up, looking at the young man still lying on the ground.

- You realize that you are all one who probably knows more about me ? ria Ace.

- I quickly learned in my life that appearances are deceiving ... and sometimes, to keep his tongue in his pocket, it is useful ... Hodgins smiled. Seriously, how old are you?

- How do you think Iam, if you go beyond the appearances?

- Hmmm... eighteen... by looking the way you speak, but your body is distrubing me.

- Forget my look and answer.

- Eighteen, nineteen ...

- Almost. I'm twenty-one. How I ended up like this, I have no idea. Maybe a hint, but nothing certain.

Hodgins whistled to express his surprise.

- You will say nothing, huh ? Ace asked, worried.

- You have my word as a man, Ace ! You're in piracy for a long time ?! Hodgins laughed.

- I set sail, I was seventeen years old. I left my little brother, of fourteen years behind me. He also wanted to be a pirate. Become the freest man existing. The King of Pirates . That was my original goal, by simple hatred of the previous King ... I had my crew, The Spades Kaizoku . I had bounties, all higher one than the other. Then I reached the Strata Superiors of Piracy . Shin Sekai, the New World, as we call ...

- And once there ? Hodgins asked, sitting up.

- I tracked down the man who saved the life of my little brother, when he was a kid, sacrificing his own arm. Shanks. Akagami no Shanks, as we call. A great pirate. I wanted to thank him in person. Alcohol flowed afloat that day. zzzzz zzzzz .

Ace had narcolepsy fit.

- Storm to the horizon ! All men at their post ! hurled Hodgins, shaking Ace slightly.

Ace jumped to his feet:

- Second Fleet with me !

He blinked his eyes, realizing that he was on the roof of a building, and not on the_ Moby Dick_ ... Hodgins and that was laughing

- Shit, I again fall asleep, Ace yawned, rubbing his eyes.

He sat down.

- So, the alcohol flowed afloat that day with Shanks, and then ? Hodgins asked.

- I went back in my quest for glory, aiming the head of a living legend, the most powerful and oldest pirate still active at this time ... Edward Newgate, called Shirohige. He found me first, and took me on board with my crew, wanting me to join him. I failed so many murder attempts, that I have stopped counting ... I do not count longer even, either the number of times I ended up in the sea, after a failed attempt of murder ! I've always been a hot head !

- If you're still alive, you must know how to swim !

- I'm a 'hammer'. This is common in my place. Some people eat weird fruit, and lose their ability to swim. Water weakened me. Showers and baths it pass limit, but if I'm too underwater, I lose my strength, and this may go to unconsciousness. After that, it is drowning assured. If, despite the number of times where Shirohige sent me to the sea, I'm still alive is because there was always someone from his crew, for fish out me.

- It's strange situation ... Hodgins muttered.

- Very strange. I was too stubborn to want to join them, yet they kept me on board. One day when I was sulking in my corner, the vice-captain came to see me and we talked a little. Thanks to him, I agreed to become one of them. This is the first day I beard this mark ... my greatest pride.

- And your little brother became what?

- My stupid little brother did his way. He managed to get a crew, good enough and ambitious ... For example, the first mate is a man who dreamed of becoming the best swordsman in the world.

- He aims high!

- Very. I was twenty when I saw Lu ', my little brother.

- Lu '?

- Luffy. I call him Lu ', in my fraternal excessive affection phases !

Hodgins laughed a little with Ace.

- If I was not on a punitive expedition, I would have spent a little more time with him... Ace sighed.

- What happened ? Hodgins asked, feeling the change in tone.

- I became commander of the Second Fleet of Shirohige ... then the commander of the Fourth Fleet, found something dangerous ... the day following his discovery, he was found dead, and the something had gone with a member of my fleet ... Marshall D. Teach. I went on a crusade against him. There's not many rules in piracy, but one of them severely punished the murder of a member of his crew. It was during this crusade that I found Luffy. I was looking for information about Teach. It was my duty as commander to punish him ... he ended up being called Kurohige, showing a sense of humor very pitiful. When I found him, I faced Teach. I put all my strength, knowing that this man had the crazy idea to tell me he had a great plan, and for that, he would capture and deliver my little brother to the Marine and World Government to get into their good grace. I lost the fight, but Luffy was out of danger. I prefer to remain here ... The rest is the prison and death, and I don't wanna talk about.

- I understand it, Ace. If one day you want to talk about it, do not hesitate. We go inside ? It's getting cool ...

Ace jumped on the roof, followed by a less flexible Hodgins and they returned to the Jeffersonian.

* * *

- Ace ! I was worried ! exclaimed Brennan, finding him in the hall with Hodgins.

- No need to worried for me, said Ace. Ne, Hodgins?

- This way, Ace! Hodgins said, motioning to follow.

- I'll get the plans in the office of Angela and I arrived.

Ace ran to the office of Angela.

- He was where ? Brennan asked.

- On the roof. This guy is a genius, and I appreciate his way of seeing things ... appearances are deceiving, Dr. Brennan, very misleading, informed Hodgins, with a smile.

Ace returned with rolls of paper and followed Hodgins.

- Want some help ? Hodgins proposed, leading Ace to his office.

- I'll see at the moment. I do not want to disturb you in your work, Ace smiled.

- Oh, you know, I've done everything I could do already assured Hodgins.

They arrived in the laboratory of scientific and Ace hissed.

- It's cool, huh ? laughed Hodgins. There's not all that to where you came from, I guess ...

- Maybe in the Vegapunk's lab, but this man works for the Government, I have not gone to check it out, and I have no desire to do so.

- When you have finished, I want to see what gives your real face. Will you help me?

- As you wish, even if I don't know how you will do it.

Hogdins took lots of materials on a table and put it in front of Ace.

- That's it ! If you need to heat something, say it. Even though I think you know how to use fire, they will kill me if I let you do.

- I would call you for an interesting show, Hodgins ... but I would not that it spread, Ace laughed with a wink.

He crouched, taking off his shirt, tieding it around his waist, and unrolled the blueprints to build something that looked vaguely like a skateboard very large.

- Delivery! Angela announced, smiling, arriving with pizza.

- You're perfect, Angela ! laughed Hodgins.

- There is one for you, Ace ... if you have too much, do not fear to leave, Hodgins is a glutton !

- So, we are two. Thank you, thanked Ace, getting up to bow.

- You're such a polite young man, you're cute! Ooooh, I would like to have a son like you ! exclaimed Angela.

Ace took the pizza with a glance to Hodgins, that choked his laughter in his portion. The kid put his meal on a stool, and began to work, not caring about anything except take a part of his pizza, occasionally.

- He has an impressive concentration, Angela whispered, stealinga portion to Hodgins.

- Yeah, approved Hodgins.

The two scientists stood for a moment, watching the small muscular body, which assembled with expertise parts of his creation, and Angela left.

- Hodgins, can I ask you a favor ? Ace whispered at that moment.

- What is it ?

- Close the door and hide me from the point of view of the camera ... but do not stay too close. I dunno if with this child's body, I'll have a good control of my power.

Curious, Hodgins obeyed, then stood right behind Ace in the angle of the camera. Ace then took a piece of metal and applied on one end of the piece he was working.

- There's something to put out a fire, not far, just in case ? Ace inquired.

- Yeah, Hodgins assured.

- So, let's begin.

He put a hand on the metal, slowly turning it red, and took the form wanted by the kid.

- How did you do that ? Hodgins whispered, surprised and interested.

- Remember when I told you that some fruit may deny you the ability to swim ? Ace murmured, continuing his work slowly to avoid any incident.

- Well ?

- In return, we get a power. I became a man of fire when I ate this fruit. My little brother is a rubber man for the same reason. Marco, my vice-captain, is a phoenix. They call me Hiken no Ace because of my power.

- This is ... stunning ... I was sure of it ! You're not from our world ...

- You're a genius if you managed to guess it. Because the only other close enough to the truth, it's Sweets, and yet he has only guess a small part. I'm done, thank you.

* * *

- What is this beard?! Ace exclaimed, while Brennan, Booth and Parker found him with Hodgins in front of a computer.

- Oooh, no beard ? Hodgins said with a chuckle.

- Not even mustaches ! The portrait remind me the person I hate most in the world with the mustache !

It made him realize that he, unfortunately, looked like Roger.

- You are playing whit what ? Booth asked.

- I'm trying to see what will be Ace, when he will be twenty years old, Hodgins told.

Ace cocked his head to the side in front his face on the computer.

- You're sure for the facial hair ? inquired Hodgins, returning to Ace.

- Absolutely, I don't want it, Ace assured. And add the freckles, too.

Hodgins pressed a button and the black beard and mustaches disappeared from the face of the young man on the screen. Another key, and freckles appeared.

- The hair just a little shorter, Ace informed.

- Like this ?

- Perfect !

- Piercing ?

- No, it's perfect like this !

Hodgins turned to Brennan and Booth, and showed them the screen.

- This is Portgas D. Ace, twenty-one years old ! Pretty !? Hodgins presented.

- We could say that, if he grows up like that, he will have attributes able to have lots of attention from the opposite sex, in large numbers, appreciated Brennan.

- Translation, you'll be a ladykiller, translated Booth.

Ace jumped office, on which he was sitting, and bowed to Parker, who was looking strangely to the screen.

- I'm sorry for earlier, I behaved aggressively, without reason, Ace apologized.

- It's okay, smiled Parker, looking at Ace.

- However, I think it is a bad idea, for us, to be friends, and for this reason, I want you do not ask me to be. Okay ?

- Oh ... okay ... Parker replied, surprised and disappointed.

- You talk like an adult, Ace ... warned Hodgins.

- I always spoke like that. The jiji blamed me more than once to do, Ace shrugged.

- Let's go, Ace, Brennan said. You wanna recover your work from earlier ?

- No, I prefer to keep it in the office of Hodgins. It's missing painting and a rather special treatment. It bothers you, Hodgins?

- No. I'll try to find out how your work your Striker # 2, as you called Hodgins smiled.

- Well, good evening. Tomorrow, I will come with a map.

Ace followed Brennan.

- Tonight, I propose Chinese restaurant. You've already eaten in an Asian restaurant, Ace ? Booth announced.

- I think, yeah ... it's a all-you-can-eat buffet , I hope, said Ace.

- Yes, why ?

A huge smile kid who prepares something stupid appeared on Ace's face.

* * *

- Ace ! Don't eat so much ! Brennan growled, seeing Ace engulf his sixth plate.

Parker looked stunned.

- Fortunately, this is a all-you-can eat-buffet, Booth sighed. Brennan, you're going to have trouble to feed him.

- Ace, slow down and don't eat so much ... Brennan worried.

Ace rested his chopsticks for drink water, watching her, with a cheeky smile.

- You're gonna hurt you ! assured the woman.

- I always ate so much, and I am perfectly healthy assured Ace.

He put his chopsticks to his mouth, thinking, then got up to go refills.

- No, I'm sorry Ace, but if you eat more, you'll be obese! Brennan interrupted, taking off his plate from his hands.

- But I'm hungry ! Ace urged.

- This is out of question. It is for your own good that I say this.

- What is the word that you do not understand in : _I_ _am hungry ?_

His stomach began to gurgle loudly, making laugh Parker and Booth.

Ace's attention was suddenly attracted by a man with long white hair, going to the toilet. His Haki of Observation felt a strange power from him. He also felt that this man, also, had Haki.

- Going to toilet, Ace said, puzzled.

He ran on the trail of man.

Upon entering the bathroom, he saw, leaning against a wall in front of a cabin occupied.

- Silver Rayleigh, Ace whispered, recognizing the man, with the portrait that had shown him once Marco, because he maintained an extensive correspondence with his former counterpart of the _Oro Jackson._

A smile rise the lips of the man, who then turned a finger to his lips.

He fumbled in his pocket looking obviously for something.

- Are there people who have managed to find out that you're not from this world ? Rayliegh asked, fumbling in his other pocket.

- One for the moment.

- Be careful on how you play, Hiken no Ace. Contact me when you have found your adult size. I'll go in search of your little brother among the Amazons. I would ensure that he arrives in Shin Sekai with sufficient strength to survive. You want me to tell him that you're alive?

- Do not tell him anything. What big brother I do, if I am reduced to the size of a child of eleven years?

Rayleigh gave him candy he had found in his research with a paper containing phone numbers.

- Some logia have a reaction of self-protection, in a quasi-death state. Your case is not something rare. Against it, there is this, even if it looks like a candy, it is not one. It will accelerate your growth. You should have for two years, before returning to the real Ace, informed Rayeligh. But for that, you must use the most possible your devil fruit

Ace took the candy and looked at it, into the palm of his hand.

- Why are you doing this for me ? Ace inquired. 'Cause I'm Roger's son ?

- No. You choose to be Rouge's son, not Roger's son. I help you, because Shanks and Marco kneeled before me so that I can help you. We'll meet again.

Rayleigh entered the cabin which became free, leaving Ace in front candy.

Without further hesitation, he swallowed. Yeah, not bad, it was lemon candy.

* * *

Hodgins studied the map, sat in the hall while finished Ace his Striker #2.

- What it is, a Clam Belt? Hodgins asked.

- A portion of the ocean without wind or bad weather. Sea monsters usually make their nests there. Reason why very few people launches out in the conquest of Grand Line, passing through there. Reverse Mountain had channels for enter to the Grand Line.

- Climb a mountain with boat, it must be hard.

- Oh yeah, it's not easy, but if you to enter it well managed, there's nothing easier. Finished !

Hodgins long admired the surfboard on wheels, fairly thick. On one side, there was, wrap in the sail, a mast, attach along the hull of the craft. Below, we could see a kind of booster, half hidden, which would be underwater, if it was put on the liquid.

- Nice work ... Hodgins appreciated.

- I'm not quite sure that he is able, as my first, to hold on water, and to be able go under water to go back further to the surface. But hey, the sea is not next door, here, so I don't need this feature, Ace muttered. I put the booster in this way so that it is hidden and how I use it, then pass over unnoticed.

He checked the work one last time.

- Why did you do it so big ? Hodgins asked.

- Well, I will not stay all my life a chibi !

Dr. Saroyan came by and stopped, one eyebrow raised in front of the machine.

- Well, Ace, you're good with your hands ... she said, impressed.

- If we tested it ? Hodgins proposed to Ace.

- _He_ is testing, you, you work, Hodgins. I recall that we have a dead, and especially an arsonist in the streets, Camille corrected.

- Heck, the scientist sighed.

- I'll go around the area, informed Ace.

- Be careful, Ace, and if there is trouble, you call us, okay ? said Camille. Brennan gave you a cell phone, right ?

- Aye aye ... muttered the boy.

Ace climbed on his board and rolled it slowly with the tip of his foot, to the exit of the Institute.

The streets were empty, it was a Sunday and it was pouring rain.

Ace accelerated slightly, and tested the controllability, hands in pockets. He diffused a tiny dose of his power in the board, making it speed up a little. He leaned forward slightly, but the board did not move, causing him to swear. He stopped the spread of his power, and put one foot on the ground, for turn around. On quite solid ground, it was more difficult to maneuver the machine. On the water, the slightest movement caused a reaction. He would have to be wait being bigger and therefore heavier to achieve the machine to run properly, or find a way to direct the wheels.

He stopped in front the Institute, seeing Booth come out at a running pace.

- What's going on? Ace asked.

- No time, kid ! We know where will be the next victim !

Ace felt a vein beating of annoyance on his head. What he _hated_ that they called him _kid_.

He called Hodgins with the mobile entrusted to him, while glaring at the car which go.

"A problem, Ace? "Hodgins asked.

- Where is going Booth ? Or better ... guide me from the Institute, to the place where will be the next fire. The fastest way over, even if it goes through roads, Ace demanded.

"You're serious, Ace?"

- A life can be saved. I don't like play the hero, but if I can help someone, then I do, there's no thinking. I'm at the Institute.

"Okay, so listen ..."

Ace kept the phone to the ear, and made the turn Striker #2 on the sidewalk. Too bad for the discretion. His devil fruit roared under his feet in the thruster, which spat flames, hidden by the machine. He used his belt for spin, throwing it like a whip on poles and lampposts.

He finally arrived at a building under construction, which was on fire. A man stood before admiring the flames. Ace rushed upon him and jumped. The edge of his hand fell on the neck of the man, sending him to the realm of dreams. Leaving the man on the ground next to his Striker, he rushed into the building on fire, walk up the steps four at a time. His Haki of Observation led him to the life, still present in the building. His shirt burned in the flames, through which he passed as if they did not exist. Fifth floor, he found a woman chained. She was unconscious and barely alive.

- You wants to play with fire, well that's what it gives Ace growled.

He grabbed the chains, mixing Haki of Armament to his devil fruit, accelerating the melting and detachment of one link, freeing the woman. He hoisted, as well as poorly on his back, and walked towards the stairs, which collapsed at his feet.

- I was born under a star of shit , Ace growled.

He jumped down the stairs, which was no longer existing, landing in a sheaf of flames, two floors below. There, he ran to a window and jumped out.

BOOM!

Booth jumped when something fell on the roof of his car, that he had stopped in front of the building. He came out and saw, Ace over, squatting, the woman on the back.

- You're slow, Ace commented.

He slipped down the woman in the arms of Booth and jumped out of the car.

- Were not you smaller, Ace ? inquired Booth. And how you got on the roof of my car?

- I have done some magic trick, hehe!

* * *

*** If Luffy takes one year older during the pre-time skip, it is logical that it is also the case of Ace, right?**


	3. Fire, the bed is burning

**Sorry I took so long to post this chapter, I am unforgivable.**

**I had the idea of making Parker a fan of One Piece and make him recognize Ace as well, but I abandoned the idea. (For Sakura Lisel: Yeah, I cancel this part)**

**Thank you for your reviews and I hope you enjoy this chapter.**

**Thank you to all those who follow this story!**

**Good read.**

* * *

**P.S : My holidays have ended and I took my place again on the banks of the university, the translated versions may take longer than expected. Sorry in advance.**

* * *

Ace waited to be sure that Brennan was gone to bed, to get up. He did not turn on the light, he did not want to alert her. He simply put on fire his shoulders.

He came out of the blankets and first made an excursion into the living room to regain his hunting knife, which had been confiscated. He found it between two books of anthropologies. Bones had underestimated him when she hid the weapon. Ace went back to his bedroom, hid the weapon under his pile of clothes, in the closet, and went over to the window, picking up, in passing, his green backpack. He opened the window and the shutters, as silently as possible. Ace froze when he got a slight squeak, but nothing indicated that Brennan had awakened. Then the young pirate sat in the windowsill, leaning against the frame, leaving the cool night wind caressed him.

He missed so much the salty wind, the cry of gulls, the wash of waves and the creaking of wood.

Ace took his head in his hands and silently cried, enjoying the fact that he was alone to rethink all those were dead for him at Marine Ford ... He took in his bag Marco's shirt, and buried his face in it. The smell of the Phoenix was embedded in the fabric, only way to remind him that all was not lost yet, he still had something.

He still had brothers and nakamas.

* * *

Brennan awoke, hearing Ace screamed.

She jumped to her feet and reflexively, grabbed her weapon on her nightstand. Then she sped up to the guest room, which was now that of the kid. Upon entering, she froze.

Ace bed was on fire!

The kid seemed to have a nightmare, screaming and crying, but impossible to know whether it was because of the fire, 'cause he did not wake up !

- Ace ! Brennan shouted, worried.

She raced to the kitchen to get a bottle of water, she opened it on the bed, putting out the flames... and waking up suddenly Ace. He sat up in this wetting bed, his hair dripping water, a slepping expression with little surprise on his face. He shook his hands to expel water, tossed his hair on the back, and very calmly looked at Brennan. He lowered his eyes a little, and notified the bottled water. No, he had not left his cabin window open, and a wave was not the culprit of his wet blankets. If he was wet, it was because Bones throw water to him.

- Why do you threw water on me ? Ace asked.

He could hep not but yawn.

- The bed was on fire ! You do not realize !? Brennan said, turning on the light to see the kid.

She sat on the edge of the bed and examined the child, who was trying to understand what was happening. Incredible ! Ace had no mark saying that he had rubbed shoulders with fire ! No trace of burns ! However, where he had been lying there were traces of burning !

- You must have been dreaming ... Ace muttered, not at all disturbed by this story of fire.

He left his bed and looked at it. Well, how was he going to do to sleep now ?

- Ace, there were flames ! You saw nothing !? You have nothing felt ?! Brennan asked.

- I just see a wet bed, said Ace.

He noticed traces of burning in the sheets and turned pale. There, he understood what had happened and it was bad.

- Ace ? Brennan inquired.

- I'll catch a cold, if I stay wet longer, pretended Ace as he went to the bathroom.

He had been there for about a week, and his nightmares were beginning to be ignited again.

* * *

Ace was angry.

- I don't need a nanny! he roared.

- I can't leave you alone here, and I work on dead all day, Ace, be reasonable, tried to rationalize Brennan.

- I took care of me and a little brother, three years younger than me, _alone,_ in the _jungle_ ! I don't need a nanny ! And I saw lots of deads in my life, that I can tell you !

The woman was about to reply when the doorbell rang.

- This must be your nanny, be good, Ace. I'll see you tonight, okay ? Brennan said, going to open to the young woman who would keep Ace.

Ace put his head in a hand and put the other hand on his hip. It would be a girl, the same age as Luffy, that would keep him ?! What crimes did he commit for deserve this ?! Even been born with the blood of Gol D. Roger was not a sin enough to deserve this !

He did not react when Brennan hesitantly kissed his forehead, and when she went. Ace stood there, planted in front of the girl who was crouching in front of him, smiling at him.

Finally, Ace shook his head and looked at the girl with annoyances and anger. A nanny, really ... He would never tell this to Marco, because he would hear about for a _long time_ if he told this !

- Do you play poker ? he asked, with a little hope.

Play poker all day it was not very interesting, but it was something. And the nanny then trampled his poor little hope :

- No, but I know plenty of other games that are more for your age …

Ace turned away from her, making her stop. He went to his room and shut the door, by slamming it, behind him. He was dying to do something adult, like a good drink of saké, a game of poker, take part in a fight and more ! Something more active for him !

He took a book of anthropology, which he had found in Brennan's things and opened it. The babysitter came to see him. When she opened the door, she was shocked, to be struck by the lightning glance of a kid, which we just could see the eyes, over the cover of a book too complicated, however, for his age.

- You wanna do something? she suggested, hoping the pulled him out from his corner.

- I want you to close the fucking door and you to go to the fucking hell, Ace growled.

- Hey ! Do not be vulgar !

- K'ssou gaki !

Ace felt himself proud. Haha, he managed to insult the girl without her understanding, and shut her up, at the same time. And it seemed to confirm the idea of Hodgins, that he spoke fluently Japanese, no matter what this language was.

He grabbed his pillow and threw it accurately against the door, with enough force to make it close. Ace threw himself out of bed and locked the door. He chuckled when he heard the nanny scream, behind the door. He blocked the door with a chair and then grabbed his bag, and his hunting knife, and put it on his belt. He tore the sleeves of his shirt, put on his hat, even if too big on his head, before opening the window. He jumped into the street, three floors down, and nobody sees it. Then he dashed, his bag on his back.

* * *

Brennan picked up the phone.

- Hello? she said.

"Dr. Brennan, I have some troubles with your son," said the girl, that Bones had hired as a babysitter.

Brennan rested her magnifying glass, ceasing the auscultation of the skeleton under her eyes and frowned.

"Since you left, he is locked in his room and refuses to come out. I thought that if he calmed down a little, he would come out, but it's noon, I called him to eat, but he does not answer and his door is still locked."

Brennan sighed. As if she needed that, _while_ she had a body to be examined.

She looked at Camille, in front of her, which gave her a smile, as if to say "go."

- Okay, I come immediately, told Brennan, hanging up.

- Hard to raise a child, smiled Dr. Saroyan, with compassion.

- Ace has the behavior of a teenager, more than a child of eleven years, Bones sighed, removing her gloves.

She put her cell phone in her pocket and hurried, promising to return soon. Why did Ace shows a so strange behavior ?

Ace found with joy, an unlawed district. He wandered in the streets between prostitutes, drug dealers and thieves, having almost the feels that he was back home. After all, it was practically like a pirate's island.

- Hey, kid ... if you want to stay alive, give me your money, said a thug, putting himself in the way.

Ace jumped up and gave him a good kick in the face, knocking him out immediately. He searched the man and found his money.

- Thanks for the money, ossan, laughed the little pirate.

He kissed the dollars and stuffed it in his pocket, before continuing his journey. Other thugs suffered a fate pretty similar, and lost their money, along the way, until the rumor spread on a child with force of an adult …

And this time, when Ace had spotted off peoples playing poker, it was a whole gang of thugs who circled him.

- Eight against one ... it will always be a little more money, Ace chuckled.

All this was exciting. He felt himself so much alive.

Fighting was what he loved. Probably because he was a D, or that he can't spend a day, as a pirate, without a fight, either for his life, to make money, or because Marco was irritated with a dirty joke ... which joined sometimes the first idea of fighting for his life.

Ace dodged the blows, almost dancing, grabbed a hand holding a knife, twisted it for recovering the weapon. In a bound, he clung to the sweatshirt of one of the thugs, and he planted the weapon deep in the shoulder, enough to make him lose consciousness, but without putting his life in danger. He threw himself out of the man, to land on the shoulders of another, knocking him out by a stroke in the throat, and distributed many kicks to the rest of troupe.

Finally, he was back with his two feet on the ground, settling his hat, while watching the thugs around him, making the cloth on the asphalt where had been ... Forget it, even God would not want to know what had seen this pavement !

Ace fumbled in the pockets of his victims, looking for money, then went to the players he had seen earlier. Yes, they were playing poker. Hurrah ! Victory !

- Na, I can play? Ace asked, putting himself at the table.

- It's not for kids ! scolded a man, blowing smoke in Ace's face.

Ace increase his internal temperature, inhaling the smoke and spit it at the face of the smoker, who coughed under the burning smoke that he received.

- I have money, assured him Ace. Then ? Can I ?

The other players looked at each over, and an evil smile stretched their lips, when they saw the wad of cash that Ace had taken to the thugs, whom he had met along the way. The players had a pigeon to plucked.

- Take a seat ! said a guy who had a missing finger.

Someone held out a folding chair to Ace, who settled at the table to play. If only they knew that it was the pigeon, who would win.

* * *

Brennan struggled against the door, trying to open it, when her cell phone rang.

- What ? she barked, picking it up.

"Dr. Temperance Brennan ? Here the police" announced a man at the other end of the wire.

- What can I do for you ?

"We found your number in the cellphone of a boy, who says he is name is Portgas D. Ace. Do you know him ? ''

- Yes ... but ... Listen, there must be something wrong, because he is supposed to have locked himself, in his room.

"We arrested him during a raid, on a bad district, after a fight. If you could pick up him ... ".

- I'm coming, Brennan sighed.

She hung up and took her forehead in one hand. Ace _ran away_ ... seriously ...

She dismissed the nanny, and while returning to her car, she sent a message to Camille to tell her what had happened. She was tired, already, after a week taking care of the boy. It gave her almost no wish to have a child of her own blood.

The journey to the police station was not very long.

When she came and stood at the reception, an inspector led her to Ace. She was almost surprised to see him without a scratch, his cocky and insolent smile on his lips.

- Ace ! Brennan growled indignantly.

- Yo ! I was bored, so I went for a ride ! laughed Ace.

- Thank you for having found him ! she said to the officer, who had called her.

Ace retrieved his bag on the floor and threw it over his shoulder, before following Brennan to the car, without losing his smile, but without saying a word.

- What was going through your head, Ace ? Brennan asked, putting the contact.

- I was bored, that's all. If only she knew how to play poker ! But not even ! So I went for a walk, just to change my mind, and seriously, send a few punches in the face and rob a few pigeons, it was a treat ! laughed Ace sitting on the front passenger seat.

- You could have been killed !

- Wrong. I've seen enough situations where I could have died, to know when I'm in danger, and today this was not the case, far from it !

Ace rubbed his scar on his chest, drawing the attention of Brennan, who stopped to look at the road ahead.

- How did you get that, Ace? she asked.

- The man in question bears the codename of Akainu, Ace muttered, as his smile disappeared.

Ace showed his right hand. His knuckles were quite wrinkled. He continued :

- During a fight for my life, I was burned badly, and that what remains of the injury. I was down, when I saw Akainu turning to my brother. I knew he was going to kill him, so I gathered all my strength to be able to intervene. I took the hit in my little brother's place, and I thought I was dead. I remember nothing else. When I woke up, I saw you at the hospital. I don't know what happened to my brother, but I know he is alive, and it's essential.

- The letter you crumpled, that day, told you that your brother was okay ?

Ace nodded.

- Marco is like a big brother to me. The purple shirt is his. This is what tells me that I have not been forgotten and that when the time comes, I would still be welcome among them ... Ace whispered.

- Why you would not be welcome somewhere ? Of course, your character is not the best, but you're just a child!

- You know why they wanted to kill me with my brother ? Ace asked. It was not an accident, it was an _execution._ _My_ _own_ _execution_, which was transformed into war. My little brother had made the feet and hands despite his life to save me that day.

- Who could execute a child !? No excuse may afford it ! Certainly, in some cultures, it would be because a particular child would be a bad omen for the tribe, but you come from a civilization advanced enough to not allow this kind of thing ! Bones said, annoyed.

- The civilization, advanced enough, that I know, razed an island on the map, because the inhabitants supposedly wanted to rebel against those who made the laws, while they only wanted to know the forgotten history. This government, Akainu is among them, wanted to take my life because I am the child of a criminal.

Brennan looked at Ace, but he challenged her with his gaze, making it clear that she would have no answer if she asked more questions.

- Ace ... Brennan began, watching the road again. If you know how to go home, tell me. Your family and your friends must miss you ... I may not be very endow for human relationships, as you realize, but …

- Yes, I miss them all so much. I would like to go home, but I cannot go back like that, and most importantly, I do not even know _how_ to return, cut Ace. I do not want to keep talking about me, can we just change the subject?

- Well, then, how you left the room ? I tried to enter and it was locked from the inside. The nanny stayed in the living room. If you had come out, she would have seen you.

Ace's smile reappeared on his face.

- Through the window, he said, as if it were the easiest thing in the world.

- From the _third_ floor ?! You could get hurt! We'll go to the doctor immediately !

- I don't need a doctor ...

- You left the hospital a week ago ! Be reasonable !

- It's been a week, exactly! I'm in great shape and I'm in a good mood ! I went for a walk, I fought as I like and I plucked a few pigeons, playing poker !

Brennan looked at him with huge eyes.

- Who taught you poker ?! she asked.

- Nobody. Once, I attended at a poker game, quickly understood the rules, and devised my technique of cheating to win, if needed ... I'm doing not bad, especially when I have an ace of spades in my hand !

* * *

Ace dropped, growling on a stool in the office of Hodgins.

- Well, what happened to you? asked the young scientist, looking little closer to the insect found in the mouth of the skeleton that was being examined by Brennan.

- I had a babysitter who has the same age as my brother, and Bones take me to the pediatrician, because she's afraid that I'm hurt or I caught something when I _ran away_, to use her words, Ace raged, kicking of feet in the air. Fuck! I spent my childhood running through a jungle and waste ground, I hunted beasts bigger than me, I survived the trainings totally crazy of Garp, and because I just jumped, _only_ three floors, and distribute a few punches, that's it, I'm dead !

Hodgins looked up from his microscope to look at Ace. The pirate was serious?

- Ace ... everyone lives like you, on your world? inquired Hodgins.

- No. Others live better, others worse. However, it is impossible to live better than these bastards of Tenryubitos. Then the man who was, in some ways, _educated,_ wanted me to become a great navy and I hunt pirates, reason for my training. I may not be a Kaigun Taisho, but I'm Kaizoku Taisho.

- On the other side of the barrier, indeed.

They could not help but laugh a little.

- Na, Hodgins ... I need help, suddenly announced Ace.

- How can I help you ? One moment, I give the results to Camille and I am yours, said Hodgins.

- You'll have something else to do ? inquired the little pirate.

- Hmm, no, I think not.

- I wait for you on the roof.

- Okay, I'll meet you up there.

The only answer he had, it was a light snoring from Ace, who had his crisis of narcolepsy.

* * *

Hodgins found Ace doing, we did not know what, on the roof. He was turning his back to the door, hands in front of him, breathing deeply.

- _Hotarubi_ ... Ace huffed.

Small fireballs, strangely green, like fireflies, came out of his hands and spread in the area, all around him. Hodings closed the door in silence and contented himself watching the show.

- _Hidaruma_! Ace announced.

Fireflies exploded around an imaginary target. It was certain, anyone who was the target of it, would have been badly burned.

Ace stretched his arms above his head and turned to Hodgins.

- This is a great attack, the scientist smiled.

- _Hotarubi_ is just a movement, to prepare for the attack. It also serves me as light when I'm too lazy to catch fire, Ace said, coming toward him.

Without consulting, they sat, like a week ago, above the door. Hodgins waited for Ace to speaks first. The pirate played a moment to roll in his hands, a ball of flame, and finally sighed, saying :

- I need to use my powers, if I want to regain my true size and come back home. I met someone, from my world that gave me the information that was needed for me to be the real Ace, again.

- How do you know that this person, is from your world? Hodgins asked.

- Because Marco has already shown me a picture of this man, he recognized me before I give my name as Hiken no Ace, and then he has something, that I did not yet felt in someone of this world.

- Ah, yes, obviously. I could try to arrange with Dr. Brennan so that we spent a few afternoons together. Fire, it's physics, and I think it's universal. Some exercises to see what you're capable of, and I could probably find something to allow you to find new ways to use your power.

Ace looked at him with hope.

- So, I asked her to _entrust_ you to _my care?_ Hodgins asked, with a smile.

Ace nodded vigorously. Yeeeaaaah ! Hodgins was nice with him ! He understood him ! He did not treat Ace as a kid ! And besides, if he could develop, movements even cooler with him !

- Well, then, it's everything you wanted to talk to me ? inquired the scientist.

Ace's smile disappeared. He joined his hands, making disapeard the ball of fire, in a sheaf of sparks, between his palms, and sat cross-legged, elbows on knees.

- I have bad dreams ... I live again many bad memories ... if it was only that, I know would get along, but last night, Bones woke me up throwing me a bottle of water in his face because the bed was on _fire._

- Ouch!

- I did not realize, at the time, what had happened before I see signs of burns in the blankets, sheets and pillow.

- Have you ever had this trouble ?

- My stuff is, in general, makes in fire-resistant materials. There's only my clothes, which shall not become fire, for the sake of decency, no doubt. I dunno how to do, seriously. I don't wanna to tell everything, to Bones, on my life, and everything and anything.

- Do you know a way to avoid this kind ... of incident ?

- _Karioseki_. But seriously, I can't stand the touch of this stuff, and I wear it enough, recently ... I prefer drowning direct, rather than touch this stuff again.

- To my knowledge, there is no ...

- _Ka-rio-se-ki_, Ace repeated, detaching the syllables.

- _Kairioseki_, here.

- No great idea to help me ?

- No, I'm afraid. Maybe some drugs, but I don't know how it will react on your body, so I prefer to avoid ... and I think you've seen enough doctor today, right ?

Ace did an adorable pout, showing that he had not liked this trip to the pediatrician. To see him pouting, Hodgins almost forgot that it was a pirate able to set on fire of a snap of a finger, at anything, or anyone. The scientist shook his head to dispel the urge to hug the kid next to him.

- Okay, well, this problem remains unsolved, Ace sighed.

- If it happens to you again, she will eventually realize that you are not affected by the flames, and will only turn them off without question, if you make her understand that you don't wanna to talk about it , said Hodgins.

- I hope so.

* * *

Ace spread his royal flush to Booth with a smile, cheeky and cocky. Booth dropped his jaw in surprise.

- The Ace of Spades has always been my lucky card ! Ace laughed, watching the head of his opponent.

- This is the first time I'm so miserably beaten in poker, and especially by a child of eleven years, Booth muttered.

- Booth ! How can you play poker against a child !? Angela grew annoyed, joining the players in the lobby of the Institute, accompanied by Brennan.

Ace made his puppy dog eyes for not being scolded.

Brennan looked at him, with the intention of scolding him, but seeing this watery gaze, grayish black, and this little lips trembling, she broke down and could only buying it.

- Booth ! she growled at the end.

Booth noticed the smile of winner from Ace in the back of two young women.

- What about him ?! It's him, who asked me to play poker with him ! denounced Booth, pointing the finger at the kid.

It was an action totally immature on his part.

Both women turned back to Ace, but he put in place his puppy dog eyes for not to get caught.

- How can this angel ask an adult to play poker with him ! Your behavior is a disgrace for an adult, Booth ! You must _assume_ that _you_ have done and do not _blame_ a _child !_ Angela blamed.

- Demon, Booth muttered in his beard at Ace.

Ace grinned mischievously this time. Limit we could see red horns on his head, instead of the halo, which saw Angela and Brennan ... However, who would have thought that the so peculiar and formidable Bones, can be softened by such a look.

- Ace, you can go wait in the car ? Brennan said, handing her keys to Ace.

Ace put away the cards in one of his pockets and grabbed the keys.

- Ja na, Miss Montenegro ! Ace bowed, spinning.

Angela waved her hand, then returned to her business, leaving alone Bones and Booth.

- Booth, I want you to come at home, tonight, there's something disturbing with Ace that I want you to be witness, told Brennan, bluntly.

- Is it serious ? Booth inquired, rising from the seat on which he was sitting to play with Ace.

- I believe that to understand, it is better see it for yourself.

- Okay I will.

* * *

Ace put away his pen, and reread what he had just finished writing. In order not go home empty handed, he decided to write what he saw and discovered in this world. Would that include investigations which he was able to attend, which made two for the moment, the arsonist included. Marco would probably be very interested in, he was always attracted by the novelty, anyway. And Luffy would be crazy, if not jealous, that his brother could discover another world.

Finally, he closed the book and put it away, hidden in the shirt of Marco. He put the clothes in his bag, before going say goodnight to Brennan and Booth, who were currently commenting an old case, and went to bed. For him, it was still early, but he spent the day in the seedy area of the city. He had no opponent of its value, but passing more time to clear battle hordes of weaklings was bursting through, in a sense.

Brennan turned her head toward the hallway, hearing the voice of Ace.

* * *

- I think it started, she whispered with fear.

- What is it? Booth asked.

Brennan stood up, and behind a cushion, not far from her, pulled a blanket flame resistant. On a brisk pace, she crossed the hall to the room of Ace. Booth almost scream, seeing the flames on the kid and the bed, but Brennan was already on Ace. She applied firmly cover off the flames. Ace straightened up suddenly, sweating, breathing ragged.

He looked around, his eyes open but still asleep.

- Doko ... Luffy wa doko ... Ace asked.

- Shhh, it's okay ... said Brennan. Go back to sleep.

- LUFFY! Ace screamed even more panicked.

He began to struggle.

Booth put a hand on the shoulder of Brennan.

- He said what? he asked, looking at the kid who could not wake up from this nightmare, despite the intervention of Brennan.

- He asks where is Luffy, translated the woman. His brother.

- Tell him that Luffy is fine and he is safe.

Brennan translated and Ace fell back into the cushions, quieter. Soon he was sleeping peacefully this time.

Booth made a sign to Brennan. They left the room.

The FBI agent closed the door.

- He is not aware of being on fire, said the woman immediately. I have already pointed out, and he said that I imagine things. He never shows the slightest trace of burning.

- It's something weird, but to be honest, this is not what worries me the most, said Booth.

- Ace catches fire and you can find something more terrible !

- Shhh, lower your voice. You might wake him up.

Brennan brought a hand to her forehead, trying to stay calm.

- Is it always the same nightmares? Booth asked.

- Yes, I think, Brennan whispered. He speaks of war and execution, he yells names and cry.

- So there's nothing we can do about it ... it is ... memories ... I'd say ... I've lived it, so I recognized his behavior ... but this is a kid ...

Brennan brought a hand to her lips, remembering the conversation she had in the afternoon with Ace. And that she had not believed him.

- There is nothing to do? she asked.

- Think of it with Sweets, but I doubt it.


	4. A day at the Zoo

**I take advantage of this weekend to post the new chapter of this crossover. I finally decided to exploit the idea that I had dropped in the previous chapter. But, fortunately or unfortunately, what it implies in the plot may be more developed in the following chapters.**

**Regarding the next chapter, it will take a little more time, and I speak to you for a little help. I will not ask much, just that I want you to imagine some questions you would like to asked Ace in an interrogation room, because it seems obvious that he knows more than he wants to say ^ ^ '. I ask just give me some ideas for some questions, nothing more, the rest I'll do. If it can help, it would be a year later in the following chapter, and Ace will be physically sixteen \o /.**

**Well, read on !**

**Oh and maybe, Ace will be a little OOC.**

* * *

Ace glanced at the beasts behind bars, compassionate. A flash, and he saw himself again in Impel Down.

"_Luffy-san had infiltrated the prison to get you out of here, Portgas-san."_ repeated the voice Boa Hancock in his head.

- Daddy ! Look ! A white tiger! Parker cried excitedly, pointing to the beast lying down in his cage in the zoo.

Ace closed his eyes and breathed deeply not to lose his temper.

But... this kid was really noisy and silly ! Well, not as much as Luffy, but just... Luffy is _Luffy_ ! A D. for Davy Jones' sake ! The grand-son of Garp, which is already not the person, the more sane ever ! And most importantly, it was _his_ _stupid_ _little_ _brother!_ Him, he had _every_ _excuse_ to be silly, but Parker, no ! The role was already assumed by his brother, in the name of Shirohige's beard !

Then, seriously ... See again bars, while he had left Impel Down, it was the worst viewed possible !

- Something's wrong, Ace ? Brennan asked, putting a hand on his shoulder.

Ace abruptly freed himself of the hand.

- Seing cell make me sick, he growled.

And he went off to visit birds.

He thought about Marco. He too hated the cages.

"_I was born slave and I was sold to Tenryubitos, yoi. When I became a Phoenix, I was eight years old, and I have been locked up like a common sparrow yoi. Without even having the time to learn how to fly, yoi."_ Marco had told him.

If Marco had been in his place, he would have already destroyed the bars.

The wish was tempting ... very tempting.

He looked over his shoulder. Both adults and Parker were far, perfect.

No witness either.

A huge smile appeared on the lips of the pirate, when he turned back to the birds.

- You will be free soon, he assured them.

He gave birth on two fireballs in each hand. Their diameter and temperature would be sufficient to create an opening large enough for the birds.

- _Kagerou,_ murmured Ace, throwing them against the bars.

A hole large enough, still glowing, appeared on the point of impact, involving four bars. Ace went running to join Brennan, with the innocent look that he could do.

- Aaaaaaaaaaaaah! Birds escaping! someone shouted.

Putting a hand over his eyes to protect from the sun, Ace looked at the birdcage pouring into the sky with a lot of chirping. He had to make an effort to not shown a smirk.

- How is that possible? Booth asked.

- It is not that better? Ace asked. Look, it's more beautiful a bird flying, rather than poor sparrow that depressed in a cage?

- You did something to it, Ace? Brennan asked, suspiciously.

Ace looked at her with an innocent look. The Pope himself would give him paradise without confession.

- How can a child be releasing a bird grom this kind of cage? he asked.

- He's quite right, said Booth.

- Booth, a child, like Ace, normally does not have enough strength to face thugs, without a scratch... Yet he did it almost every day.

- I wanna just play poker ! Ace defended himself with his puppy eyes. But everyone attack me instead of this ! This is self-defense !

He felt suddenly pulled by a piece of his shirt. Ace turned his head and saw Parker. Since a few days (Booth insisted, that he and Parker should be friends, and made sure they see themselves as much as possible) the kid was behaving strangely towards the pirate.

- Can I talk to you in private for a moment, Ace? asked Parker.

Ace raised an eyebrow.

- Why ? he asked.

- Please ... said the little Parker.

Ace shrugged and followed Parker, under the gaze of Brennan and Booth, who were surprised. They moved away a bit, then, Parker turned to Ace, inhaling deeply.

- Well, you'll speak today or what ? Ace asked.

Parker swung from one foot to the other, before asking in a timid voice :

- Are you Hiken no Ace ?

Ace cocked his head to the side, interrogative, picking his nose with a finger.

- Come again ? Ace asked.

- I'm asking if you're Hiken no Ace, second commander of Shirohige's pirates with a bounty of five hundred fifty millions of berries ? Parker repeated with more strength and confidence.

Ace froze.

What the hell ?! Parker knew? Hodgins had he spoken? Impossible ! Brennan would have been the first to have knew.

- You ... you died at Marine Ford, right?

This time the voice of Parker was hesitant. That, Hodgins did not know, so Parker had a different source.

- How ? Ace asked in a low voice.

It was more a low growl, like an angry beast, than anything else. Parker almost pee in his pants. He swallowed, and with a trembling hand, he took a manga from his bag. Manga that he handed to Ace.

- And ? Ace asked angrily.

Some flames sprang from his forearms as he had a hand in his pocket and another on the collar of Parker. The kid could feel the heat of the flames ... and it was scary for the boy.

- This is ... this is the last volume, which has just been put on sale ... Parker muttered, scared to death.

Ace took it, and flipped through quickly. He froze on the scene of his death ... Luffy on the ground, watching him, and he, Ace, standing with Akainu's fist through the chest.

It was as if we had put Ace in a cold chamber. He was very cold, and it had not happened for a long time ... His eyes were open immensely on this scene so traumatic for him.

Ace felt a huge pain in his chest, as if he suffered a second time this attack. He dropped the manga down, and coughed.

Wiping his mouth, he found blood.

- A-Ace? asked Parker.

Ace fell to his knees, clutching his chest.

It _hurt._ _Very_ _badly._

The world blurred around him.

Parker wanted to go for help, but Ace held him, holding him by a piece of his pants.

- Hi-hide that ... and ... do _not_ _tell._.. _anyone_ ... Ace managed to say despite the pain.

He coughed, spitting a bit more blood, then collapsed unconscious.

* * *

Ace opened his eyes, his head into pieces.

- Ace ? said the voice of Angela.

The pirate turned his head to see the young woman.

- Where am I? he asked.

He tried to sit up but an intense pain pierced his chest.

- Easy, Ace! said Angela. You're in the hospital ! Everything is fine...

She put both hands soothing effect on Ace, but he drove them out.

- Angela? Hodgins called, entering with two coffee in hand. Go call Brennan, I'll take care of Ace. And I don't know what to do with Parker, he is spinning around in the hallway, and I don't know why ...

- Are you sure with Ace ? Angela asked.

Hodgins gave her a coffee and took place at the bedside of Ace.

Ace waited until the door closed before sighing.

- I would not be surprised to have a hole in the chest ... he murmured.

- What happened ? Hodgins asked.

- You know how it feels to review his own death?

- I don't think anyone has had this opportunity, Ace.

- Well, thanks to Parker, I had this misfortune ... k'ssou ... who would have thought that I am a vulgar manga character ...

Ace ran a trembling hand through his hair.

- I have seen all ... and especially the worst ... Lu 'crumbling from fatigue ... Akainu who turns to kill him by ... and his fist ... there ...

Ace put a hand on his chest, right over his scar.

- I remembered the feeling of my organs being reduced to ashes ... pain that pierced my chest ... literally

- Easy, Ace ... huffed Hodgins. It's over ... you're alive ... this is the essential ...

Ace looked at him through his tears. In his panicked, he forgot what Marco told him in his letter.

- But I don't even fucking know if my brother is _still_ _alive _! If my sacrifice served to something ! If I succeeded in saving the most important person for me ! Ace cried.

He put his hands over his eyes, trying to not cry, by any means necessary.

- Ace ... it's a problem if ... If I ask this manga, to Parker ? Hodgins asked.

- Tell him to come, too ... Ace whispered, wiping his tears.

He made another attempt to get up, and managed to stay seated, despite the pain. Hodgins went to get Parker, who looked at his feet, uneasy.

- Sorry, he murmured.

- We say _hontoni_ _sumimasen_ and it's following by a bow, corrected Ace in a dry tone.

Parker did and said what was requested.

- Show the manga to Hodgins and approach, Ace asked.

Parker obeyed in silence and went up to Ace, still looking at his feet. Hodgins took the manga, but did not open it, waiting to see what was going to do Ace. Ace carefully blew on one of his fist and flashed a blow over the head of Parker.

- Ouch! Parker whimpered, rubbing in the skull.

- That's for being interested in what does not concern you, said Ace.

He gave him another.

- This is for making me go through _that_ _again _! he continued.

- Calm down, Ace ! Hodgins intervened.

And never two without three.

- And this one is to tell you that if you talk about this to anyone, you will taste the true Fist of Love, made in Garp. We agree ? Ace asked.

- You freed the birds, because you saw among them Marco ? Parker asked with a pout, while rubbing his head.

He received two more strokes.

- Do not compare Marco has a common parrot. And you say Taisho when you talk to me, now! We are agreed!?

- Yes, Taisho, Parker said, pouting.

- And no question!

Parker nodded.

- Ace ... He is just a child ! attempted to defend Hodgins.

- I spent seventeen years of my life, receiving those blows on the head, and much stronger! He can consider himself lucky! Ace retorted.

He had a coughing fit, which tortured his chest.

- Easy, said Hodgins.

- It's okay, I've seen worse ... Ace said, letting himself fall into the cushions. And you, if you stay longer here, I'll show you how I became a commander at the age of nineteen years old, gaki !

Parker caught sight the gaze of Ace, and dashed outside. Hodgins sighed deeply and opened the manga. He spent the pages and chapters, unreadable expression on his face, then stopped on the death of Ace. He lifted a hand to his mouth and looked up the chibi who was lying in bed, white as a sheet, rubbing his chest. Even ten years younger, we could only recognize him.

Hodgins closed the manga, and breathed deeply.

- How are you still alive ... he huffed. And more importantly, how can you be in this bed, and also in a manga …

- If I had the answer to these questions, I would not be here, snorted bitterly Ace. From what I've seen, it's mostly turned around my little brother ... if our childhood was not written ... I may have made my first appearance in this thing, toward Alabasta. This is where I saw him, after three years of separation. We decided that we would take the sea, when we had seventeen years old, after all. And I was this old, three years before him. Hodgins ... my phone in my bag, you can pass it to me?

- Sure, said Hodgins.

He opened the bag and fumbled. He did not comment to the wonderful hunting knife that was inside, and found the phone, that he went to giving to the pirate. The pirate took it and opened it. He went through the repertoire and ended up calling someone. A phone number given to him by Rayleigh in order to communicate with anyone at home.

- You want me to leave? Hodgins proposed.

- No, do not bother ... I have nothing to hide, Hodgins assured him Ace.

"You are in connection with the service of denden of the Grand Line. Announce your contact, we will connect you with him "said a woman's voice in his ear.

- I want to talk to Silver Rayleigh, told Ace.

"I'm sorry, but this correspondent told us that he would be unavailable for a period of approximately two years. ''

- So I can speak Fushisho Marco, of the Shirohige Kaizoku !

Ace was nearly shouting.

"Do not move, we seek your correspondent. ''

* * *

Izou patted on the arm of Marco, who was watching the dawn rise on the horizon, on the restless sea of the Shin Sekai.

- Go inside, Marco, you'll get overboard ... and in addition, the denden is ringing, said Izou.

As to give him reason, the only ship that had survive the war, until the fleet being reconstructed (Marco had managed with the carpenters of the island Gyojin, where the _Moby Dick_ had been built to redo all ships, mothership included, although it will not replace the one they lost), leaned dangerously, sending both commanders against the railing, two meters away from the raging sea. Using his feet turned in talons, Marco went to the ship's interior, after shouting to Vista, that he entrusted him the rest.

He reached inside, and despite the violent shaking of the ship, he managed to get at the denden. A denden of the Shin Sekai, otherwise he would not be able to bear all this agitation.

- Marco, desu, yoi ? Marco by picking up.

"Marco ... it's me ... Ace ... " said the hesitant voice of Ace on the other end.

The phoenix looked at the denden in front of him.

"Thank you for your shirt, I promise, I will take care. '' assured the boy at the other end.

- Glad to hear your voice, yoi, Marco said with a smile. Everyone will be happy to know that you are alive yoi. How do you feel, yoi?

"Better than if I were dead, I guess. I need to know what happens, Marco. What happened after the fist of Akainu?! I'm crying already and our nakama Oyaji ... Who should I cry now?! ''

Stefan, not far away, shouted to death on hearing the mention of his late master.

"Stefan is still alive? '' wondered the youngest.

- We had left him on the island Gyojin before the battle, yoi. Sorry to have fail, Ace ...

"Seriously, I'd rather die on the scaffold than see you and the others dying like you did. ''Ace cut.

He breathed deeply and confessed :

"Nevertheless ... I'm glad to have seen you fight for me ... Marco, I ... I should have listen to you ... ''

- Calm down, Ace, yoi, said Marco. We will have the head of Teach, yoi. Okay?

"Hai. ''

- Well, after Marine Ford, we remained somes times on the island Gyojin, yoi. Nobody eles got killed, yoi. Jimbe told me that your brother is receiving training from Rayleigh, yoi. He was very affected by your loss, yoi. We did everything in our power to save him, yoi. It was your will to see him live, so we achieved your will, yoi. Even I, I gave orders in this regard, and even Jimbe helped him, yoi. He was wounded in the chest, but he is alive, yoi. Like you, your brother got a chest wound, yoi.

Ace sighed deeply.

Marco swore and clung to a beam of the room when the ship lurched even more violently.

"I called at the wrong time? ''Ace asked, hearing the curse.

- Storm, yoi. You know the Shin Sekai, yoi, Marco smiled. And you never will call at the wrong time, yoi. I was wondering, with all the crew, if we would have to dig another world from top to bottom, to find your body, yoi. You have received medical care for your injuries, yoi?

"I had a little problem this morning, but otherwise, I can run, hit and everything that makes my specialty! But they do not want to let me drink sake! ''

Through the denden, Marco could imagine the pout of Ace, which made him laugh.

- You have no resistance to alcohol, anyway, yoi, laughed Marco.

'"Marco ... I have a favor to ask you ... I need to get a message to Silver-san, but impossible to reach him. ''

- Tell me, I'll see what I can do, yoi.

"Tell him to do resaerch on me, by the net. He'll understand. ''

- No worries, yoi.

"I gotta go, I have visit. It was a pleasure to hear you again, Marco. I hope to return home soon. ''

- Ace ... the _Moby Dick_ burnt, yoi. I'm trying to rebuild the fleet in its entirety, yoi.

_"Newgate,_ for the new mother ship, I presume? ''

- Nice to see that all commanders are on the same wavelength for the name of the new mothership, yoi.

"Brought flowers, for me, on the tombs of Tatch and Oyaji, please. ''

- It is like it was already done, yoi. We are waiting for you, so come back soon yoi. A moment one question for you, yoi.

"Well sure. ''

- You always have your fruit, yoi ?

There was a moment of silence, and Marco recognized the sound of a small fire.

"I have a flame in my hand, so the answer is yes, I guess. Why? ''

- Because the mera mera no mi is again in circulation yoi. Donflammingo was faster than us, yoi.

"Oh, a competitor ?! ''

- We will try to recovered the fruit, yoi. You can count on us, yoi.

"See you soon, Marco. Hi our brothers to me. And thanked the old Jimbe. "

Ace hung up and Marco did the same.

The storm finally subsided, and the big Stefan came to seek comfort from the Phoenix.

- Ace is well, it is not great, yoi? Marco asked, patting the dog's muzzle, which was the size of the Phoenix.

Stefan affectionately licked his face and they went out on deck.

Here Marco watched the damage and threw some necessary orders so that everything was put in order. Once the agitation fall, he convened the crew on deck.

- First of all, I want to know how many of you have something against Ace, because he is the son of Gol D. Roger, yoi! Be honest, I will not eat you, yoi!

Everyone looked at the crowd, but nobody raised a hand.

- Nobody really yoi? Marco wondered.

- Ace is our brother, simply said Jozu.

- He chosen not be the son of Roger, then he will remain Portgas D. Ace commented Haruta, as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

- So perfect, Marco sighed with a smile. I just got a call from our future Ichibantaï Taisho Portgas D. Ace, yoi ! Despite his size, he still has the strength to fight, yoi !

The crew let his joy explode.

Jozu even allowed himself a reassured and happy smile, which was a miracle.

- He will return when? asked Izou.

- Only Rayleigh knows yoi. Namur, I have a mission for you, yoi. If I entrust it to you, it's because he's got to be done discreetly, yoi. Go to Shabaody, Grove Thirteen yoi. Find Shakky, yoi. And asks her where is Rayleigh yoi. When you see him, you will transmit the following message, saying it comes from Ace, yoi. 'Search information about me, by the net' yoi. That's the message, yoi. And if you cross Jimbe sends him the thanks of Ace, but tell him that I will announce myself the news to Mugiwara, if Akagami doesn't do it, before me, yoi. This is the last concern of someone being after the One Piece, in competition with Teach, yoi.

- With or without yoi? Namur asked with a big smile.

Marco allowed himself a smile and pointed to the sea.

- I go, Sensho ! the fishman assured, throwing himself into the sea

Marco leaned on the ship, and shouted:

- And do not die on the way, yoi ! We've lost enough of our brothers during the war Marine Ford, yoi !

Namur brought a hand to his temple in a sign for 'hi', then dove into the water.

- Izou ! You're going to boost the kitchens, yoi ! I want a celebration! Marco ordered. Jozu, we have information on Akagami, yoi ?

- Yes, said Jozu while Izou went in the kitchen.

- I wanna go see this Akagami, yoi. He must learn that Ace is alive, yoi. In the Shin Sekai, he will be the person who has the best chance to find Mugiwara, yoi. Oh, and since the fruit of Ace fell into the hands of Donflammingo, yoi, Haruta, you're a fine strategist, find me a dozen possible plans on how to regain this fruit, yoi. See all the information necessary for this with Jozu, yoi.

- Hai Sensho , assured Haruta and Jozu.

* * *

Ace took the pose, breathing deeply, doing tai chi alone on the roof of the Institute. He still remembered how Sabo forced him to learn:

_" - What are you doing, Sabo ? Ace asked, watching Sabo, who was doing the slow movements of combat in a corner of their cabin while Luffy took a nap._

_- It's tai chi chuan, Ace ... a kind of gymnastics with fighting moves ... a fighting art that promotes flexibility and fluidity ... I took lessons before fleeing of my parents. You should try it. In a sense, this allows you to soothe, explained Sabo._

_- You insinuate what by that ?_

_- That you get irritated very easily._

_- Repeat that, if you dare!_

_Ace jumped to his feet, ready to fight, not happy._

_- You see, that's what I was telling you! Sabo laughed._

_- Mmm ... you're too loud groaned Luffy in his corner. "._

Ace continued his exercise.

Sabo was right …

This forced him to calm down, breathe deeply. Do not be distracted by what was bothering him. The best way to stay healthy while emptying the head. Continue to grow in its own way, for killing Teach. He needed to grow stronger physically. If he could not count on his logia, he only had the physical strength and Haki. However, Teach was a juggernaut. He was going restart to make pumps and other joyous stuff, because Garp was not at reach, for helping Ace , making him suffer a training totally crazy, which he had the secret.

He sensed Brennan coming on the roof, two minutes before she pushes the door.

- Ace ? Brennan called, advancing on the roof. You should not get agitated. It's that the Tai Chi Chuan is an exercise fit for health, you just got out of the hospital, Ace.

- I'm doing this to keep me from thinking. If you have better to propose to me, I listen, Bones. he said with a acid voice, without stopping what he was doing.

Brennan watched him for a moment, surprised by his flexibility. Ace had removed his shirt to put it around his waist. This allowed to see how that he was muscular.

- How did you do to be as muscular and flexible, while being so young, Ace ? Brennan asked.

- The jiji ... Ace replied.

- You speak Japanese now ?

- So it seems, according to Hodgins ...

- And he did what, you're like that, your grandpa?

- I threw me in the jungle with wild animals, as survival training, pretty oftens ... he also threw me in the bottom of a canyon, for the same reasons ... Have you heard, this expression that says the lions push their baby of the cliff, to make them stronger' ?

- It tells me something vaguely, yes.

- Well, it's the same thing I experienced. And see the result.

Ace vanished and the next moment, Brennan had her back against the ground, dominated by the kid.

Click.

Bones' breathing froze, when she saw the barrel of her own gun pointed between her eyes. Ace was quiet, finger on the trigger, shoulders relaxed.

His eyes showed he would not hesitate a single moment to shoot.

Then he pivoted the weapon and let it to the woman.

- When you grow up, knowing that the slightest misstep,can make you the little kid the most searching and supposedly dangerous, of the world, you must learn to fight and survive, said Ace, assisting her to up without any problem.

He put his shirt and disappeared down the stairs.

* * *

**(A/n) Following a review on the French version, I adds a clarification. What may look like an inconsistency from Ace when he says he does not know if Luffy is alive or not, is due to his state of panic one can understand because he just revive how he died.**


	5. Q & A

**Hey!**

**As I have not had success with my suggestion in the previous chapter (ouiiiiiiin :'(), I ... completely changed what I was thinking to do next. But I hope that what I have done is good enough for you to enjoy this new chapter, so I wish you good reading!**

**Oh, and yes, Booth may be a little ooc here, but it was fun to make him with a character so childish.**

**Ace: You have not two or three things to explain?**

**Me: Hmmm ~ you think, Ace-chan?**

**Ace * looks at sky * Oh, I dunno, maybe when it's taking place, the location, the explanation of a particular typeface ...**

**Me * eat chocobons*: You're so smart, Ace-chan * - *! * avoids a punch * Okay, so it's a slight leap in time, about a year later. For the interrogation part, I put a loooooooooooooooot of dividing line to show when I'm moving from one side or the other of the mirror ... and I think that's all I have to say.**

**Ace * sarcasm *: Hooray, she found her brain ! Well, so Happy Reading * takes all the chocobons and eats them ***

**Me: my sweets ~! : '(**

**Ace : Oh, and since she is an airhead, she posted the wrong version yesterday, which did not include the reaction of the team before my growth spurt. The error is then rectified, for those who had read the chapter yesterday.**

**Me : *depressed with her cat in a corner *: I'm a fool: '(**

* * *

Ace woke up cramped.

Extremely cramped.

But it was not a narrowness which resembled common feeling to the male gente in the morning. No ...

The elastic of his pajama pants was trying to _kill_ his hips!

Sighing, the young pirate sat up in his bed and rubbed his eyes, to wake up properly.

- Ace? You're up? Brennan called out of the room.

- Yeah, minute ... growled the boy.

He stretched, then dismissed the blanket from the bed. He went to see the state of the sheets, looking for any burns that would be worse than expected, when something caught his attention ...

He saw his legs, which was not normal because the pajamas were _long,_ and it's normally hidden.

Ace stood up and immediately withdrew his clothes visibly too small. He rushed to his closet and opened it, revealing a mirror.

It was a teenager in front of him. In fifteen or sixteen.

- Yatta! Ace shouted with a huge smile.

He began a dance of joy in front his mirror, happy not to be a kid anymore.

Brennan knocked at his door.

- Ace? You got a problem? I heard you cried, asked the woman.

- I'm fine! Ace assured, raising his voice.

He no longer had even need to put on tiptoe to catch his clothes ! Fortunately he had foreseen this, and bought, with the complicity of Hodgins, clothes for when he had grown a little more. It was proof, in any case, that Rayleigh was not fucking him with his sweet miracle !

Brennan came knocking again.

- Go ahead! Ace shouted.

- You sure you okay? worried woman.

- Yep! Go ahead!

- Very well. Do not delay too.

Ace looked up at the ceiling and grabbed his things. He waited to be sure that Brennan was gone before leaving the room. He may be a pirate, he may have been raised by bandits mountains and marine totally crazy ... but he had enough decency not to walk naked in front of a woman!

He spun into the bathroom to get ready.

* * *

Angela dropped her report seeing the teen into the lobby. She almost did not recognize Ace, if he had not had his usual clothes (hat included), his tattoo and a huge scar on his chest.

- A-Ace? Angela huffed.

Ace smiled.

- Hey! Angela! How are you?! greeted the youngerall smiles and radiant of good humor.

- Wh-wh-what's going on?! asked Angela, who must have trouble putting her thoughts into words.

Ace raised an eyebrow, as if to say he did not see the problem.

- HODGINS! called Angela.

Hodgins came out a desk, and looked at the finger pointing of Angela toward Ace. Jack had a backward movement in surprise.

- Whouawe, you were bathed in fertilizer! This is a huge growth there! commented the man.

- That much? Ace asked.

He tried to look at all angles, just to see what it really was.

- That much? That much, you say?! Ace, dammit! Yesterday you looked like a boy of thirteen and now, one would think you've sixteen! Angela gasped. This is not natural that sort of thing!

Dr. Saroyan and Brennan entered the hall, with Parker.

- What ... whouawe ... said Camille.

She interrupted her sentence in the middle, seeing Ace. Brennan missed choking. Parker stood there, eyes fluttering.

- No, seriously, Ace ... this is scary, Angela continued.

- This is more than a growth spurt, it's true, Hodgins chuckled.

- Ace! Why did you not say that, before leaving! Brennan scolded.

Ace picked his nose while responding:

- Perhaps because there is no need to worry, and I'm prude enough to not show me without clothes front a woman.

- Score one for Ace! awarded Hodgins.

- Taishou, Dad just bring back your Striker, announced Parker recovering from his surprise.

- Oh, thank you, I'm going to tidy up my Striker then!

Ace pretended to go to the park, but at the door he met Booth, who remained freeze, seeing the appearance of the young man.

- Ohoh, blew Hodgins.

- Hey, Booth! Ace greeted.

A hand grabbed him by the collar and dragged him to the car of Booth.

- Oi! Oi! Oi! Matte! What are you doing?! Ace asked.

Booth did not answer.

- Hodgins! Parker! Someone! Help! Ace called, panicked.

Camille raised an eyebrow.

- What's going on, seriously? she asked.

- Who knows, Brennan sighed.

- I feel like I'm gonna need popcorn, announced Hodgins, attracting the surprised look from everyone. You come Parker?

* * *

Ace sighed for the umpteenth time, and put his feet on the table, waiting for Booth decides to do the interrogation, instead of watching the young, from behind the two-way mirror.

- Oiiii ! Booth ! You begin when you want ! I shall recall you, that there is a serial killer in loose, which only waits for you to go to jail ! Ace hurled by picking his nose.

Then he let go his head back, staring at the ceiling. He counted for the umpteenth time the plates that made up the ceiling.

Ace really had no idea why he had been dragged to the interrogation room, when he had just put his feet to the Institute, this morning. He had not even had time to park properly his Striker!

That was what ... about a year, he was _adopted_ by Brennan? Yesh ... and despite the number of times he had helped in the investigation, it was never like that found in this position.

- Booth ~! I am waited for a poker game! Ask me the questions you want to ask me now to get it over with! Ace called again.

This time, the door opened and Booth entered, shutting the door behind him.

- Take your feet off the table, Booth inquired as he sat down.

Ace had a huge sigh and withdrew his feet from the table.

- Well, what's the problem? Ace asked.

- Let's start from the beginning ... name and age!

Ace raised an eyebrow in surprise.

- Responds Booth demanded with authority.

- Not until I know what the problem is!

Ace stood up so abruptly that his chair fell. He weighed his teenage stature on his hands sits flat on the table, his shirt open over his chest, revealing his dirty burn scar on the body spread over a wide area.

- I will not say a word before knowing what I have done, Ace hissed.

- Sit down, commanded Booth getting up in his turn.

The two men looked at each other intensely, without a word, in a electric duel.

* * *

Behind the mirror, Sweets sighed and glanced at his watch before looking back two males, who compete in the interrogation room. The winner would be the one who should not answer questions of the loser.

Tic, tac, tic, tac ...

Hodgins came to join Sweets, two minutes later. He took a chair, settled down in comfort and began to eat all popcorn ... one could ask where it came out.

- What are you doing here, Hodgins? Sweets asked.

- I look at the outburst of testosterone! Jack snickered. What do you think, Parker?

The little Parker was beside Hodgins, worried.

- I'm afraid for daddy, the boy admitted.

- Don't worry!

- But Taishou looks angry!

- _Taishou?_ Sweets repeated.

- The nickname given by Parker, Ace, informed Hodgins, vaguely. Popcorn?

Hodgins handed the package at Sweets, who hesitated ... and finally eat.

- It's getting hot, right ? commented Sweets.

* * *

Ace and Booth, still had not move, and it was just if they had blinked.

* * *

- Yes, it is true, Hodgins noticed.

Parker sped out of the room and entered, to the great surprise of Booth, in the interrogation room.

* * *

- Daddy ! It's enough! he said.

- How does 'it's enough'? Parker, what are you doing here, anyway?! exclaimed Booth.

Parker clung to the jacket of his father, worried. It was very hot in the room, showing that Ace was beginning to lose patience. If the kid had not intervened, it would have been very likely that Booth finds himself in the state of ashes. A _little_ heap of ashes.

The temperature started to drop, and stiffness that had taken possession of the shoulders of Ace vanishes.

Parker turned to him and bowed.

- Gomen nasai, Taishou, muttered the boy.

Ace chuckled and waved his hand.

- It's nothing, I swear ... I've seen worse, reassured Ace.

Parker sighed and turned to his father.

- Answer the question! exacted the boy.

- Excuse me? inquired Booth, half choking.

* * *

Hodgins smiled, taking another handful of popcorn. He had purposely bring Parker. With Brennan, he was one of the few to know how to negotiate with Booth, and in this case, since the agent was facing Ace, he was also someone who knows the ropes we had learned and those that should be left alone.

* * *

- Do the interrogation Parker, since you intend to teach me my job! grumbled finally, Booth.

* * *

That was unexpected.

Booth left the room, with irritation, leaving a small Parker, surprised, on the spot, with Ace even more surprised.

- This is childish, Booth, Hodgins commented, with a sketch smile.

Booth merely drop into a chair, crossing his arms over his chest. He even had a pout.

- Sweets, I think Booth needs a new consultation, Hodgins laughed, seeing that.

* * *

In the room, Ace took his chair to sit on. He quietly laid his hands on the table, slightly crossed, and set off all the patience he could, waiting for what would happen.

Within a year, he eventually managed to get along with Parker. Mainly due to the fact that the kid had asked explicitly to his father, to not stick him to Ace as soon as possible. For its part, the pirate found between Hodgins and Parker, a source of inspiration for new attacks, and better ideas for training. And most importantly, Parker gave him a way to keep an eye on his brother, since continued to read the manga and watch the cartoons. He was doing a report in each edition. In exchange, he had the right to learn how to defend himself, if necessary, and avoided punches on his head, and burning gaze.

When he wanted, Ace was really really great!

- So, Agent Booth Junior, Ace teased gently, while Parker was resigned to having to replace his father, who had his childish crisis. What am I accused of? Flight? Murder? Kidnapping? Blackmail? Another crime, perhaps? Or then my favorite ... _Arson_ …

Ace had said this last crime, with a langorous intonation in his voice. It almost made the boy shiver. In his head, he saw all attacks of Ace, in a short flash before shaking his head to return to the present topic.

His father wanted him to interrogate Ace? That was a bad start.

- This is not a real interview. And the crime for which you are guilty, it would, I think, to have lied to a federal agent, Parker announced with caution.

Sweets and Booth raised an eyebrow, surprised Parker address as vous, to Ace. Meanwhile, Ace made a silent 'Aaaaah, So this is the problem.'

- Can I have your real name, your age and nationality? asked Parker.

Ace pouted.

* * *

Behind the mirror, Booth and Sweets frowned. _Real_ name?

* * *

- I really have to give _this_ name? Ace inquired. I grew up with my mother's name, I don't see why I should suddenly present me with the name of this guy, that I _hate,_ on the pretext that this is my original name !

Parker looked at him with some concern. Ace sighed. He leaned his elbows on the table and shoved his nose in his hands.

- Gol D. Ace. Regarding the rest, I have no idea ... I guess I must be about sixteen, Ace muttered grudgingly.

This version was arranged. He would not tell them he was twenty-two years, anyway!

- Can I have the name of your parents? asked Parker.

- Portgas D. Rouge. Died in childbirth. Twenty months of gestation before giving me her life said Ace.

Ace closed his eyes saying that. Every time he thought about it, it made his heart hurt like hell.

* * *

- It is possible that ? Booth whispered.

- Must believe, because he did not seem to lie, ascertained Sweets.

* * *

- And your father? continued the little inspector.

- I will not give his name. This failure is better dead than alive, for me as for everyone. He was executed before my birth. _Long_ before my birth.

Parker opened the file left by his father on the table (to wonder how he had made it , because Ace covered his back with a lot of efficiency). He found the photo taken during the early days of Ace with Bones and slid up to Ace. He did not know how the pirate was going to respond, but he hoped, very seriously, not to be a victim of a fit of anger.

- Do you have an explanation on how you managed getting older of five years physically, while it's been about a year since you were adopted by Dr. Brennan?

- I look awful when I was a kid ! Ace smirked. Hodings, don't eat all the popcorn, I want to eat it, too!

* * *

Hodgins chuckled.

Sweets sighed, and looked at Booth. It was clear, the meaning of the last comment was that Ace did not intend to talk more. But Booth did not seem to want to let go.

- We will have nothing from Ace, you know it as well as me, Sweets told him.

Booth stood up and went back into the room.

* * *

- You did well, Parker, I'll take the rest, assured Booth.

He stood in front of Ace, one hand on hip, the other on the table. Parker wanted to protest, but Ace smiled at him, and the boy went off, worried.

- What are you hiding, Ace? Booth asked, with more gentleness, that he was able.

- I'm hiding what you don't know already, Ace laconically replied.

- And why are you hiding it ?

- 'Cause I don't usually reveal my cards, before being certain to win the current bet.

- Explain how you have made to take five years, in just one year.

- That is my problem, not yours, Agent Booth. I don't want to answer questions that do not concern you. Can I go ?

Without waiting for an answer, Ace got up and walked away through the door that Parker had been left open.

He crossed Hodgins, who gave his popcorn. With Parker, they returned to the Institute.

Booth dropped into a chair and put his head in his hands. Sweets came to join him there, and sat not far from him.

- So ... what you got ? Booth huffed.

- What I say will summarize what I've learned since the first time I saw him until now. Ace has the behavior of a young adult. Twenties at most. I would say hehad spent his life hiding. Probably because of this father he hates more than anything. I would say he grew up away from the society, which was a way to preserve him. To me, if someone or something had not come into his life, when he was a kid, he would probably have gone wrong. He also has a made of reinforced concrete determination, that we can't just broken without incurring his wrath, which seems dangerous, considering how he manages to overthrow the people. I also think he did not have his hand all white. He knows how to works much of criminal, as you realize yourself in surveys, but there is a kind of naive and innocent idea behind his illegal activities.

Booth raised an eyebrow in surprise.

- Considering that Ace had experienced a very difficult childhood, one might consider, that in growing up, he tries to live life day by day, without regret, in freedom, in spite of laws. He is not a murderer, but if he has to kill, he will probably be one of the few regrets of his life, but he will not hesitate, if it is his duty and his convictions, which requires it. I still think that there is someone, Edward Newgate, I would say, with whom he willing to take orders. This man is the father Ace found freely, in my opinion. Fatherly authority, to replace that of his real father, which he did not have a very good opinion.

- Bones told you about his night terrors? Booth asked.

- Yes, but the few times I tried to talk to Ace, during therapy, he gets up and leaves.

- And the flames?

- He knows the flames. He was expecting them, I think, but he never talk about. He often says that Ace of Spades is his lucky card at poker, well, I think that the flames are the same for him. His ace of spades in his the life of every day. Something tells me, however, he did not really used to hide that power. Yes, I said it was a power he had.

- Like magic?! But this is ridiculous!

- Booth, you have seen with your eyes Ace catching fire, I recall.

Booth sighed and rubbed his nose.

- I think Ace lived in an environment that was used to this sort of thing. I also think that he has good control this power, even if lets it escape when he is unconscious or angry. You did not realize, but your son has probably saved your life. The temperature climbed very seriously. And something tells me that Hodgins knows something. I would not have been surprised if you had ended into a pile of ashes.

- I'll see Hodgins, Booth announced, rising.

- No, Booth. Hodgins is the only person with whom Ace shares his worries. Force him spoke about, would forced him to betray the trust relationship between them. If this happens, Ace will not share more worries with anyone, and there it is us who shall have to worry.

Booth sighed.

- Booth ... I believe that in this case, we must be left Ace in peace. He does not represent a hazard. I think he's scared and he is waiting something, told Sweets.

- A sleeper agent?

- No. That someone come to pick him up, I think most.

* * *

_At the Jeffersonian_

* * *

- You're not serious? asked Ace to Parker.

- Yes! Parker assured.

- Without Me ! proclaimed the older vehemently.

- Please!

- Yada.

Brennan walked into Angela's office at this time. She stood for a moment, trying to figure out what it was all about, so that Ace refuses.

- It's too dangerous, this technique! I do not mind to teach you self defense, but that, it can kill a grown man, if you do not use it correctly! I will not teach that to a child! Ace snorted, diving in one of the many books of Bones.

- You did not have a poker game, for which you were expected? Bones asked.

- Yes, but I received a message from a player saying that the police had made a descent and everyone was in custody, Ace sighed.

- You want to teach you what Ace Parker?

- Something super cool! informed the boy, raising his arms in the air.

- We call it the _'Haki'._ It is the practice in combat, of the superiority of the mind upon matter, so to speak, Ace mumbled. What is it? Booth is not happy that I stuck him in the middle of his interrogation?

Brennan gave him a little paper bag that Ace opened. He frowned and pulled out the bag, a tie.

- Booth would you to go back to the interrogation room, but this time to interrogate a criminal. The one you've backtracked alone, just with the help of Hodgins. He says it's your business, explained Brennan.

- I have to worn this? Ace asked. Seriously, I rather die than put a suit and tie !

- Go tell it to Booth.

Ace stood up. He left the book behind him and went in search of Booth, whom he found in the hall of the institute.

- You've decided to make me spend the day in the interrogation room ? Ace asked.

- It was you who did this case from start to end, just with scientific findings. It is up to you to continue with the examination, told Booth. I don't want to work today, and given my failure this morning ...

- I would never put it, Ace announced showing the package in his hand.

- Please?

- Nothing.

- I'll buy you dinner this evening if you manage to make him confess, and you dress properly. It is not going to kill you, it's just for questioning !

* * *

Hodgins missed to choke in his popcorn when he saw Ace into the interrogation room, from behind the two-way mirror. Sweets whistled too. Booth joined them, torn between annoyance and satisfaction.

- How did you come to him for wear a costume? Sweets asked.

Ace with a black suit, no tie, slightly open at the throat, it was a fairly interesting, too bad it makes him appear older. You will tell me he was more like the age he normally would have, instead of sixteen.

- I promised him to no longer ask him a question, and to pay a restaurant during the week, for all meals, Booth sighed. He started?

- No, he has just entered, announced Hodgins. You'll not have money anymore, man, after this !

- I know ...

* * *

Ace sat down at the table, and laid the file before him. He leaned against the backrest, arms crossed. He stared at the man before him, without doing anything else, without express something other than a profound weariness on his face.

- You're the guy who arrested me! recognized the man.

- No shit, Sherlock, Ace grumbled. Well listen, this is as boring for you as for me, this situation, so we'll get to the point. Why did you kill those women?

- I have not done anything !

Ace sighed and stood up. He walked around the table and came to rely on it, close to the man, staring into space, his gaze planted on the wall before him. How Marco had done, the time he had interrogated someone ? Ah yes, that's how...

- It's exhilarating, eh, to kill someone. To say you have the power on life. To think that we are mighty, right? We feel strong. So strong. Such ecstasy. Better than any hallucination, one can have with drugs, huffed Ace.

He had a predatory smile, following the example he had from his nakama.

- Admit it ... hearing someone shouting for help, to beg for his life ... it's really exciting ... continued Ace. I know what it is ... this power we have, to know that a snap, you can kill someone.

- Insane ... yeah, the man replied, naively took in the flow. I admit that it was great to kill them. Better than a tour in a strip club. Better than a visit to a brothel. A drunken delight! I was not expecting to find someone who can understand me, especially at the FBI ...

- I'm not the FBI. I am ... a civilian, I think. I only help to pass the time. And I presume that you did not put in the place of those you killed. So just listen ... sees your life. Everything you've done. Whatever you like. All the small pleasures you know. See them pack their bags and tell you to go fuck yourself. Watch them, helplessly, go.

Ace moved in the back of the man from his arms around his neck, his head on his shoulder, whispering :

- Imagine the texture of a cold blade on your neck. The silence. Then the word that says everything is finished. This word, which says that you'll never see anymore those you love. Thank you, to have admit, you had them killed.

Ace stood up and walked away.

* * *

The conversation did not last long, but it was enough to make it a criminal shit on, and he confessed to the murder.

- Whouawe ... Hodgins blew, his mouth wide open.

- He showed a lot of psychology, on this one, found Sweets.

* * *

Ace got up in the middle of the night.

He dressed himself in silence, without turning on the light and jumped out of the window of his room, leaving Brennan sleep in hers.

Ace went to the garage and opened it with his key. He took out his Striker, and closed the panel behind him.

Arranging his hat on his head, he mounted the machine and activated his power with one foot, the other between the two pedals he used to change direction. The motor hums and Ace rushed into the streets.

Tonight, sleep did not come.

As every year, at the same time, since the death of Sabo.

The streets were empty, except for a few people, too drunk with alcohol to notice the young man with his hat orange, purple shirt too big for him, and his black shorts. Too drunk to realize the flames coming out of the propellant, under the machine.

Ace stopped at a red light next to a car and sighed.

The car roared beside him, drawing his attention. The window was lowered, revealing Booth, sober, unlike many motorists. The agent gave him a smile and a wink.

Ace raised an eyebrow, but replied, making roar in turn his craft.

It was a concert roaring engine, very soon.

- Finishi line it's the bridge ! Booth hurled.

- The loser pays to the winner a beer! Ace laughed.

- You're minor, Ace!

- Ooooh, please! Nobody will know anything!

Booth sighed and brought his attention to the traffic lights.

When it turned green, he pressed the accelerator and increased his speed, so Ace did the same with his akuma no mi.

They plunged into the streets at speeds defying laws very far. Ace failed, on several occasions, getting hit by a truck, but every time he jumped, leaving his Striker continued without him, to spend without worries over the truck and back on his machine, as if nothing 'happened. Booth had feared for Ace in the first moments, but eventually got used to it.

- And I won! Ace roared, raising his arms to heaven, once arrived at the bridge.

He cut the power fire of his machine, and put one foot on the ground, watching Booth park next to him.

- There's a supermarket. I'll get your reward, said the agent getting out of his car.

- Yatta! laughed Ace with a huge smile.

Somewhat later, they were seated side by side on the hood of the car of Booth, watching the stars.

- Why are you out at this hour, Agent Booth. You left alone, Parker?

- He went back to his mother. I had a little hard time sleeping ... I was thinking too much. And you?

- A birthday and a failure, Ace muttered, sipping his beer can. What disturb you?

- What did you say, this afternoon, to this man ... hearing you, one would think you could had lived that moment where your life is reduced over a blade on your neck.

- I thought you had said that you were asking no further questions?

- I have not asked a question. I just findings, that's all.

Ace took another sip of his beer and sighed, looking at the stars.

- I lost my first friend ... a brother ... there's eleven year today huffed Ace. He was unable to realize his dream to be free. That's why, I tattooed his emblem on my arm. So that through me, he can realize his dream, even if he is not there. I failed in that time. I should have find a way to keep his parents to take him home. Prevent them from forcing him to return home. He was not happy, despite his life of luxury. He always said that life was stinking as the discharge in which we wandered with our little brother Luffy …

Ace sighed and lay down on the hood.

- This is so far ... he whispered. I still remember when I was told he had been killed. Hours I spent tied to a tree to stop me from doing something stupid. I still remember a letter I received from him, that he sent before his death ... this sentence, saying he was leaving before, and that he confided to my care Luffy. This is the first time in my life that I cried.

- My sympathies, Ace.

Ace finished his beer and crushed the can easily his hands to drop into the plastic bag.

- Violet, it is not you, Booth commented taking a sip of a new beer.

He handed another can of beer at Ace.

- Arigatou, blew Ace taking the drink.

- If Bones finds out, I'm a dead man, Booth chuckled.

- My word of man, she will never know. I need to kill Sweets for chatter, while I thought to be very clear on the first day ?

Booth Ace looked beside him, surprised.

- Even though I behaved like a fool sometimes, I have a brain. Pile is the idiot side is ... go figure. Some say genius, the other demon ... Ace sighed. I know he talked. I just wanna know if I should kill him or not. Knowing whether I will put at the bottom of an urn or avoid to reduce him to ashes. I have the ability with my two hands. No need for accessory or weapon.

- He does his job and it was I who asked him to do. I have a son, Ace. And because I have a child, I'm worried about you because you are young, this is all Ace!

- Booth. I will answer one of your questions from this morning, so hang on to your pants, I would say nothing. But I am getting tired of being treated as a kid. I always took care of me, myself, and even if it makes a pleasant change, I am getting tired of being brooded.

The tone of Ace was aggressive, almost biting, oozing anger.

The young got up of the hood of car, swallowed at a gulp his second beer and crushed as deftly as the first.

- I'm twenty-two years old, Agent Booth, Ace announced.

And he jumped on his Striker, and went away.

* * *

_In the morning_

* * *

Hodgins pick up his phone, seeing that was Bones, who called.

- Dr. Brennan? he said.

"Ace is with you? ''Inquired the panicked voice of Bones at the other end.

- No, why?

"He disappeared during the night. His bag and his Striker are gone! He did not leave the slightest word, nothing! ''

- You tried to call him?

"It's Parker who replied, and he had just discovered the mobile phone in his pillow! ''

- I'll try to see if I can find it! I'll do the whole area of the city where he drags in general! Do not worry about it for! We'll find him! You do not have to worry, he knows how to make it alone!

* * *

Ace sank into a chair falling apart, in an apartment, abandoned, in the suburbs of Miami, serving as a refuge for some thugs. The trip was long, he needed a little rest, but expect that he shows to local guys _who_ was the new boss.

He let his bag fall to the ground and looked at the guy, he had just beating on the rotten carpet.

- You have the choice. Either you are with me, and I would think, perhaps, to share this building with you ... Either way, you have five minutes to take your shit and get the hell out, never to set foot here again, Ace announced. Those who remain, they line up on the side. If you do not move, to go, or align yourself, you will have views on the other world.

He tilted his hat on his head, a watch, well seen in his hand.

- This is now my territory, Ace sneered.

- Why should we obey to a vulgar cosplayer? snorted a man standing up.

- Perhaps because one, I decided, and two ... I am the original, no luck for you!

Ace had a great laugh, almost insane, and set fire to his arms and shoulders.

- I decided to change the rules of the game. I have the power, and you are forced to endure. I'm in a foul mood and you are the innocent victims of that. So, are you with me or against me?

Ace up a little hat on his head, a smile predator on the lips.

He had stayed too long wise ,following the rules of the game that was not his. He needed to feel again, at the top of the food chain, be in control of his life, until Rayleigh pick him up.

* * *

**Ace *hands in blood* : Zia is unavailable * looks briefly at the bloody heap unidentified, who was a long time ago Zialema * Thank you for her, for having read it through, and leave her a little review, it will make her happy! * bows * Thanks in advance !**


	6. Hiken

**Well, it is here, that finished this fanfic, thank you for following through. I was not expecting to finish it so quickly, but what is done and done.**

**Ace: Hooray, I go home after two years with Bones! Marcoooooo! Come get me and save me from the claws of this crazy girl !**

**Me * throws herself on Ace *: Naaaaan~ Stay a little bit longer with me :'( !**

**Ace: Read and leave reviews, otherwise she'll never let me go! Help!**

**Me: ^ _ ^ Enjoy! Oh, and if I'm not good at english, I forgot sometimes that spanish is not as natural for me as everyone, so I'll put in the text, the translation of what I haven't put yet at the bottom of the page.**

* * *

Brennan looked up seeing Booth into her office at the Instute.

- You found Ace?! she asked hopefully.

- It's been a year already ... I doubt he is still alive, Booth sighed. And research are in a cul de sac, for the simple reason he looks like a character from popular manga, so there was a lot of cosplayers to sort out the list ... I say it every day since he disappeared, Brennan !

Brennan buried her head in her hands to hide her disappointment.

- However, there is a crime that requires our investigation. In Miami, Booth told.

- Miami?! she wondered, looking up.

- Yep! Miami! Why they sent me there, it's a good question, the fact is that I recommend to your team to take their equipment and be ready quickly. Our plane takes off in approximately an hour and half.

- Very well, I ask them to hurry.

Brennan jumped to her feet and hurried to prevent everyone.

Booth went to wait in the lobby. His heart was tightened, to have failed to find Ace. He knew that Brennan had done the almost impossible to find him, but the young remain really unfound, and it worried the poor woman. The team was worried, too, even Hodgins, although he was the first to say that Ace ran no risk.

* * *

There was a huge crowd on the beach, when the team arrived. Fortunately for them, there was a cordon of hundred meters around the skeleton.

- Booth, do disperse the crowd, this is not a show! It is impossible to work in this conditions! Brennan scolded, going straight to the body.

Hodgins followed with Dr. Saroyan, while Booth made leave the crowd.

- A woman, I think, supposed Cam. I can't identify the cause of death for the moment.

- Yes. Late teens, five feet three, I'd say ... ohoh ... Brennan continued.

Booth turned and looked at her.

- How does 'ohoh'? he asked, puzzled.

Brennan away a little more clothing, revealing a second skeleton, widely smaller in the first.

- She was pregnant. Seven months, I would say, given the size and texture of the bones, Brennan announced.

- I have identity papers, announced Hodgins, who had searched in clothing.

He opened a wallet and pulled an identity card.

- Emily Sanderson. Age nineteen.

- We pack the body. Hodgins, see if you can find something interesting, asked Brennan.

- It is as if it was done, Hodgins assured.

* * *

A boy ran into a dilapidated building.

He rushed directly to a group of young people who were doing things on stolen phones.

- Where is Hiken? asked the boy catching his breath.

- On the roof, other idiots came to challenge him, told one of the young.

- Do not go bother him, Tim, muttered another.

- This is important! said the little Tim.

And without expecting anything more, he rushed down the stairs. He climbed quickly as possible, as he allowed his aching legs and wheezing, five floors, and finally arrived on the roof.

View of the unconscious body, laid out on the cement had become commonplace since the time he lived here. Tim did not pay any attention and then went to see the solitary figure of the young adult standing near the edge of a roof.

- Hiken! called Tim.

He stopped a little behind the young man, hands on knees, trying to catch his breath.

- What is it? Ace asked, turning around.

- We found Emily ... huffed the boy.

- His step-father, again, forced her to begging?

The boy shook his head and burst into tears.

Ace crouched down and received the child into his arms.

- She ... she's dead! cried the boy.

Ace's eyes darkened. However He squeezed the boy in his arms to comfort him. Then he stood up and gave a good punch on the head of brat.

- A man that does not cry, so dry your tears. She would not want to see you in this state. Where is her body? Ace growled.

He also wanted to cry, but he forced himself to stay strong. He could not cry, not now. He had things to do ...

The boy sniffed loudly before answering:

- Her ... skeleton ... it was found on the beach ... the FBI took it.

- K'ssou! Ace roared.

He stood up and straightened his hat on his head.

- What are we doing Hiken? asked the boy, trying not to burst into tears again.

- Do not worry about it, I have my own ideas on the subject. You know something else? said Ace.

- The woman who examined her ... body ... Well, she said ... that Emily was pregnant ...

- I see ... Go get for me, Kurt and Maria, but said nothing to anyone, okay?

The kid nodded and went fulfill his duty.

Ace took advantage of this moment to get one of the many phones he had stolen since it was installed here in Miami, and dialed numbers that he knew from memory by now.

"You are in connection with the service of denden, of the Grand Line. Announce your contact, we will connect you with him, "said a voice coming out of the laptop.

- I want to talk to Silver Rayleigh, Ace announced.

"Do not move, we seek your correspondent. '

Ace waited a moment, a hand clamping on a piece of the shirt, Marco, that he wore again that day.

"Moshi moshi, Rip-off Bar on, I listen? "Said a woman's voice, different from earlier.

- Shakky-san, Silver-san is there? I need to talk to him, said Ace.

"Ala, Portgas-chan! You're in a hurry to return, it seems! '

- It is in this regard that I call. I have ... a case, I have resolve before going back, it was to tell him to postpone the departure.

"I see. Oh, well, he is back with Marco ! I passes them to you".

Ace waited a moment and listened to the speech sounds in the background, and finally Rayleigh took the combined.

"Moshi moshi? Ace-kun? "

- Silver-san Marco, Ace saluted. I called to say I have something to finish before going back. I dunno how long it will take.

"What is it, that you push your return home, yoi? " inquired Marco.

Having regard Ace heard his voice very well, he presumed that Marco was next to Rayleigh.

- A youth which I look after, has been found ... in mere skeleton. I can not go, as long as his body will not be cremated. I dunno when I could attend this, since the authorities took what remains of this girl, Ace explained.

The two pirates at the other end of the wire swore.

"You want some help? "Rayleigh finally proposed.

- No, I want to take care of alone. This is my responsibility, Ace refused.

"Ace, I met your brother in Shin Sekai, yoi. It was shortly before returning to Paradise, yoi. I told him that you were alive, yoi. As soon as you get home, you better go see him yoi. '

- I did not expect doing otherwise assured Ace. How is he?

"Could not be better since he knows that his nii-chan is alive, just in another world, yoi. Oh, and he has successfully recovered your fruit, from the hands of Donflammingo, yoi. My shirt is still in one piece, yoi? '

- Perfect condition! I leave you, I will begin to resolve this matter. I callback when I had finished.

"Good luck" greeted the two old pirates.

Ace hung up and faced the two young men who had just come on the roof. The oldest was the size of Ace, the same age as he, too, or twenty-three years. He had red hair. Almost as red as Shanks, which always did a little laugh, the pirate. The second person was a woman, two years younger than them, but dreadful, despite her appearance of harmless young latino.

- Thank you for being up here, said Ace.

- No worries, Ace. What is it? asked Kurt.

- Emily is dead.

The two young looked at Ace as if he did a joke, but seeing the harsh look of the pirate, they realized that no, it was not a joke. Their face hardened, and their eyes were tearful, showing that contained their sadness. They were a kind of family, since Ace had appeared in Miami a year and a half ago. He had established a few rules, and gave them a place to live without fear of dying or being mugged, in the heart of the night. Many had tried to pass over the rules, but they found themselves on the street, even before they had time to practice their intentions ... in the street, dead, of course.

Hear of the death of one of them, it was horrible, but for older folks, it was a common thing, unfortunately, since it was the world of the street. But they knew that it was even harder to digested for Ace, because he told them had assured tius, as long as he was there, he would have watched each of them. And for him, Emily's death was a failure.

- Maria, find me the last people who saw Emily. Potential lover included, apparently, she was pregnant. Kurt, it is likely, even if the FBI is on the case, that the police are questioning. Try to know who is or are the agents in charge, and tries to discover what they already know. I would be at Kennichi so that we can crack the record of the investigation, for more information.

- Vale, Ace. Bueno, ya me voy, announced Maria. (Ok, Ace. Well, I'm off)

- Gracias, Maria. Cuidado, vale ?!. (Thanks, Maria. Don't be reckless, okay ?)

- Vale. (Okay).

Maria went off, and Kurt gave a semblance of military greeting Ace, before run, too.

Ace went off and fucked in passing a kick in one of his former adversaries who groans in pain to relieve a little frustration.

The game started.

* * *

Booth walked into a police station overworked and as hot as a furnace. He went to see an officer at the reception and presented himself showing his plate:

- I am Agent Booth, FBI. I am looking for information on a woman named Emily Sanderson.

- The little Emily ... ? Charlie! called the woman at the reception.

A man stopped what he was doing at his desk and looked at the woman who called him.

- The little Emily Sanderson, this is for you, is not it?

- Yeah, why? She again disappeared in a patrol car?! said the man.

- Charlie takes care of the gang of Spades, which Emily is part, the woman explained to Booth.

- Thank you, smiled briefly the agent.

He went to see the referred to as Charlie and showed him his plate.

- What I can do for you, Agent Booth?! Charlie asked.

- I am looking for information on Emily Sanderson.

- What she did to incur the wrath of the FBI? She's a small thief, nothing more. Too young and naive to handle the holds.

- She is dead. His body was found this morning on one of Miami Beach.

Charlie turned pale and jumped to his feet. He whistled, drawing the attention of everyone in the police station.

- THE SPADES WILL ENTER IN WAR! shouted the policeman.

The flies themselves ceased to fly.

Booth did not understand the situation, but it was bad, according to his instinct.

And as if we put a pause movie on the rapid advance, all the police officers busied themselves abruptly.

- What's going on? Booth asked.

- The the Spades are a gang of young people gathered around someone, they name by two Japanese words ... nii-chan for big brother, and Hiken for Fire Fist. We never saw the guy, but we think it must have within the seventeen eighteen years old. Repeatedly tried to approach him but without success. However, when someone hurts his band through rape beatings and other assaults, the Spades enter in war. And he is the _sole_ of the band to _kill._ How does he do it not have a clue but I was witness to an incident. A guy I was going to arrested for harassment, was approached last year by a kid about sixteen years old, which is introduced under the pseudonym Hiken. He took his face in one hand ... and the dude caught fire under my eyes. I know, it's laughable, totally impossible, but this is what I saw. Upon investigation, I discovered that the dead had tried to harm a Spade. The band had just been formed at the time.

Booth raised an eyebrow in surprise.

- I was not able to see the face of this kid, he was all in black, with a black cloak and hat cowboy which hid his face. What I know is that he had the voice of an adolescent. And he will stop at nothing when one is attacking his flock.

- Whouawe ... well ... this is unexpected, Booth commented, not knowing what else to say. Can I get a copy of the file that you have on this girl, and this gang?

- Immediately. Oh, and a Spade, in police custody. Kurt, Hiken right arm, according to the rumor. This is the guy there ... I thought that the band prepared something for the second himself, be placed in a cell, whereas we can not even put in the other kids.

Booth turned around and looked at a young man that showed him the policeman.

- There's a place where I can question him? inquired Booth.

- I believe not ... Here is the lawyer who works for them. Work is a big word, she is a relative of a member of that band.

Indeed, a woman had just arrived and was escorted to the detention cell where went out the named Kurt. Booth went at a running pace up to them and showed his badge.

- I have some questions about Emily Sanderson, told Booth.

- In times of war, we shall give no information to the other, mockingly said Kurt.

- My client does not answer any questions, the lawyer said.

Before Booth had time to do anything, the woman and the young man went away.

* * *

Ace was trying to remove his shoes before entering the studio of a friend of the gang, when his cell phone rang.

- Hiken, I listen to? Ace said by picking up.

"It's Kurt. I have a name. Seeley Booth of the FBI. "Kurt told on the phone.

- You're a genius, man. Perfect, it is noted.

"Charlie shouted that we were entering in war. You think what of it? '

- I lean towards the guerrillas.

"I'll find out more about this Booth? "

- No, I already know him. Meet and helps Maria please. She's easy to lose patience, I do not want her to do something stupid. I am the only one who shall getting his hands dirty.

Ace hung up and walked a little further in the studio.

- Ohayo, Hiken-san! saluted a young Japanese, sat in front of a computer's playing.

- Ohayo, Kennichi-kun. I have a mission for you.

- Unfortunately, yes. I have a name and a place for you. Crack the computer service of the two, for a maximum of info about the investigation. Make believe this is comes from my mobile.

- Yokai!

Kennichi set in pause his game and stood up. He motioned to follow him and they went into another room, covered with lots of computer, obtained more or less legally. The young Asian moved to a post and began to tapping away.

- So, what system I must crack? asked Kennichi.

- FBI agent Seeley Booth. And that of the Jeffersonnian. For the latter, look towards of Dr. Temperance Brennan, Dr. Jack Hodgins Dr Camille Saroyan and, announced Ace. If you crack the one of Hodgins, leave him an apology on my behalf.

- Sure, Hiken-san?

- It will soon be that Kurt will be in charge of the the Spades, so it will not make much.

- Do we have the right to have a postcard from the Shin Sekai?

- Work instead of bullshitting.

He accompanied the remark with a punch on the head.

- Itaïïïïï ... grunted the young starting his research. I'll call you as soon as I have news. Your winter clothing is in its place.

- Arigatou.

Ace left his companion work and went into the bed room to find his green bag. He drew his winter outfit, that he put on, and tidying his shorts, hat and orange shirt. Marco's He replaced them with wide pants and black shirt (1). Once the black hat on his head, he put the bag over his shoulder and walked away.

- Iterashai! Kennichi launched.

- Ja na! Ace said by putting his shoes.

He closed the door behind him.

Descendant of the building, he jumped on his Striker, and disappeared into the streets, he had heard to be the place where the body was discovered.

* * *

- What are we?! Booth choked watching Cam.

- Hack! One is hacking us! The record of the current investigation has been visiting from the outside! repeated the woman.

- We'll find whoever did this, Booth grumbled.

He gave a few calls, and immediately he had the best computer specialists FBI on the case.

- Booth! called Hodgins.

- No, this is not true, you also, guessed Booth.

Hodgins Booth led to the nearest computer, did some manipulations, then a message appeared.

- I received it just after being hacked, told Hodgins.

- "Sorry, I'm just passing through. P.D.A. "... read softly Booth.

- It's me, or ths initials are familiar to me, asked Camille.

Brennan replied for them :

- Portgas D. Ace. Booth! It was perhaps a track to find Ace! Booth!

- We do our best to find the one that had hacked us, Booth assured. Calm down, Brennan ... it may be a coincidence.

"Oh, no, it's him" thought Hodgins.

What the young man had in mind, it was a different story, however.

* * *

- I had no idea! yelled a guy was that Ace busy beaten. I had no idea she was pregnant!

Ace was going to give him a blow in the face, when someone knocked at the door.

- Mr. Hallyster! This is the FBI! cried Booth, outside.

- Shimata ... Ace swore, recognizing the voice.

He rushed to a window and threw himself through, landing in the garden. The noise attracted Booth and Brennan, who came to see. They had just enough time to see a figure in black, go into an alley. Booth rushed in pursuit, running as fast as possible, Bones after him.

- Stop! Booth cried when Ace was stuck in a dead end.

Ace stopped immediately.

He took a deep breath, and turned slightly,brandishing his hand as if it was a gun.

- _Higan,_ announced Ace.

And he began to shot the feet of the two oldest, forcing them to retreat.

- _Enjomo,_ continued the pirate.

This time, a wall of flame arose.

- What is this shit! We fell into a trap or what! Booth yelled.

He fired several times on Ace, who did nothing to dodge, leaving bullets passed through him without flinching.

- Ja na, Dr. Brennan and Agent Booth. Say hello to Hodgins and Parker for me, said Ace.

- Ace? Brennan whispered, opening her eyes wide.

Ace withdrew his hat for a moment, allowing the other two to properly identify him, ran his hand in his hair, and put on his cowboy hat in place. Turned on his heels and jumped onto a dumpster that was there. On twisted jump back, which set fire to his legs, he went over the wall and disappeared on the other side.

What is this shit was nearest what think Booth.

- I shot him ... Booth whispered. And he smiled at me as if I had done nothing.

- This is Ace ... Brennan whispered.

Her legs ceased to scope and she fell to her knees on the ground, staring at the wall of flame in front of her.

How did he do it? What had happened there?

* * *

Aceread the report that Kennichi sent to him on his mobile stolen. According to the samples made by Hodgins, and discovered the rest of the team, Emily had had his neck broken and his clothes were hung in the vicinities of horses. There was just one person to do that.

Graddziello a arm dealer.

But why go after Emily?

It made no sense …

Ace melted the glass which was Emily's room, with her parents. He formed a hole big enough to put a hand, and lifted the window before entering. He used his _Hotarubi_ for light and fumbled a bit in the room, trying to disturb things as little as possible.

He ended up turning on the computer, and rummaged through the files, and eventually find a diary. It was what he wanted. The answer was there.

Ace closed the computer and came out, wiping him with the soft green light.

"Graddziello, Davy Jones take me if I am doing you no paid to have took the life of Emily" Ace thought angrily.

* * *

- Borsalino Graddziello? asked Booth going to meet a man who dismounted.

- It's me, informed the man in question.

- You're under arrest for the murder of Emily Sanderson. You have the right to remain silent. Anything you say can be used against you ... short, you know the drill, is not it?

- The police have been faster than Hiken?! wondered Graddziello while Booth while handcuffing him.

- I'm with the FBI.

Brennan released her breath she had held, without knowing why.

- Who said that the game was over? then asked Ace.

Brennan and Booth turned away their heads to look at him, but Ace was already next to the FBI agent.

A blow filled with Haki in the belly, and Booth was on the ground.

- Ace! Brennan cried.

- Gomen ... Ace apologized.

He lifted his hat a little to offer her a weak smile, then looked with coldness and hatred at Graddziello.

- Emily had seen nothing. I was taughting her a new way to force the locks that night. And you have begun to threatened her, supposedly because she was in this port, where she was not, in fact. I have read her diary where she talks about threats, which thou hast made. You killed a woman who was about to gave birth ... shame on you! For the crime of killing a Spades, me, Hiken, I declare myself your judge, jury and executioner. Your sentence is death.

- Ace! Brennan and Booth made by jumping on him.

A fist covered flame of Ace crossed from side to side Graddzielo. The latter spat blood, looked at the hand sink in his chest, then Ace. The pirate drew back his hand, tearing the heart on the way.

And the arm dealer collapsed dead to the ground. Ace threw the heart on the body and snapped his fingers. The flames rose, consuming chairs, and the young man turned away.

- I did what I had to do. Now, there is no more I take care of the remains of Emily and I could go home, Ace sighed.

Booth put a handcuff bracelet around the wrist of Ace, before twisting his arm behind his back, to imprison his second wrist.

- It was not how we expected to find you, seriously, Ace ... I put you under arrest for murder, Booth muttered.

- Haaaan ... sore wa zan'nenda(2), Agent Booth! Because you do not have the capability to hold me! Ace laughed mockingly.

He caught fire on the spot, thus achieving to get rid of handcuffs. Resumed his human form a little further, his hands in his pockets.

- Do not forget to give back the body, Kurt, Ace reminded them.

And he went.

A little further he recovered his Striker. He pushed him into the water, and without worrying about hiding his power, something he had stopped doing, coming to Miami, he went, cleaving the waves, leaving the private island of the trafficker behind. Hez had avenge Emily's death, not like the one of Sabo, or more recently, the one of Tatch.

* * *

- Maria ... This is not what I think, is not it? Ace asked, going to see the Latin American that was bent with interest on a laptop.

- Pero ... she said with an air of sad cocker. Tu hermanos con tus ... (But... you with your brothers...)

Confirmation, she was reading fanfiction on One Piece. And knowing her, it must be stories to keep out of reach of children.

- Nada! Akainu Rather let me finish that sleeping with Luffy, Sabo, rest his soul, or or even Marco Tatch!

- Y Smoker? (And Smoker ?)

- Even less! K'ssou! If I find those who put me in situations so embarrassing ... I ...

Maria laughed.

- And imagining my Otouto do these things ... brrr ... continued Ace.

Kurt climbed on the roof, where was Maria and Ace.

- Ace. FBI at the door. The guy has Emily's coffin.

Ace raised an eyebrow.

- Freaky story. But that's good, because it's this evening that I'm leaving. I was regretted not being able to attend her funeral. I go down, but I found for me Tim, before, he stole my hat again.

Kurt pulled the orange hat of Ace from behind his back.

- Oh, thank you, man, Ace grinned.

He put the hat on his head and walked toward the stairs.

- Y tu, ya no quiero esas cosas leyendo verte (3)! Ace announced to Maria before leaving.

- Yo tambien te quiero ! Maria chuckled. (I love ya too !)

Booth startled when he heard a loud noise on the stairs of the building. Shortly after, at his feet, rolled the form disarticulated of Ace.

- Hey! Dude! Kurt cried.

Some flames appeared, and Ace got up as if nothing had happened. He stretched, yawning.

- Thou hast scared the hell out! I'll say what the Phoenix if you die!? Sorry, he did a fit of narcolepsy on the stairs?! I'll get killed by him, man! Kurt snarled.

- And he will answer, 'it is just Ace, yoi 'Ace grumbled before turning to Booth, arms crossed, after arranging his hat on his head.

- Hi, bowed Booth, a little uneasy.

- Hi. It seems that you have the body of Emily?

- In the car. Under the supervision of Brennan. That kill you to give explanations?

- Ask Parker. Tell him the Taisho, gives him the right to spill the beans. I go back with my family in three hours. See my crew, my brother ... I would make, perhaps, even an effort to call the jiji and say to him 'hello, I'm alive!'

- It's better to hear things from you, rather than my son.

Kurt dropped his jaw.

- It is not serious, this dude? He does not recognize you!? Kurt choked.

- Who knows ... Ace sighed. Kurt brings everyone together. We'll take care of the remains of Emily

Kurt nodded, and in less than five minutes, it was a hundred young people who were in the street.

* * *

Booth sighed and opened the trunk, at the request of Ace. Brennan looked back in the car, but said nothing.

Kurt and four other men, Ace hoisted the coffin on his shoulder. They maneuvered to stand in the middle of the street. The rest of the gang followed.

- In my command ... walk Ace hurled.

And a one and the same step, in silence, they marched the coffin ahead. Brennan got out and looked at the youth.

Booth waved his hand, the woman, who would say one thing: follow them.

The procession had a perfect silence, disturbed only by a few crying, and the sounds of footsteps.

They walked for a long time. One hour, if not two, approximately, before reaching the beach.

They went until the water, and there stopped.

- Maria! called Ace.

Maria left the crowd with a bottle of sake and a glass for the alcohol.

- Help me, when I would be in the water, asked Ace.

- Claro, she assured.

The six men holding the coffin entered the water after leaving their shoes behind. Maria followed them, remaining at the level of Ace, watching him slowly lose his strength. When he nearly fell, Maria caught him. The water was at their knees now.

- Ace? asked Kurt.

- I'm fine, assured Ace. I've seen worse ...

He took a deep breath.

- We pose Emily, he said. Now.

He slipped, imitated by others, the coffin on the water. Always supported by Maria, he opened it, to meet the bones of what had been a little sister to him. He remembered their first exchange:

* * *

_"- So true, what does the rumor! You look too much to Portgas D. Ace of One Piece! I'm Emily! And you?!_

_- I am the one and only Hiken no Portgas D. Ace. But I'm not there to sign autographs. If you are looking for a safe place to spend the night, you can enter. Otherwise, do not stay here. The area is poorly attended, friendly advice._

_- Can I really enter? I can not go back home ... I have no other place to go ..._

_- Welcome to your new home. "_

* * *

Ace took the alcohol and the cup that Maria handed to him, and poured the liquid in the container before pouring the drink as clear as the water in the mortuary mouth.

- I was always told that it was unthinkable to die without having had the time to taste sake. I offer you this ... this is not that of the island Gyojin the tastiest I know, but this is the best you can find in Miami, Ace whispered.

He raised a bony hand to put the cup in, then spread the rest of alcohol on the body, leaving the bottle in the other hand.

Ace joined his hands in silent prayer, the soul of Emily recommending to all gods existing, and closed the coffin. With the others, he pushed him out to sea, and Ace moved into position.

- Stand back, everyone, Ace demanded. I'll stand, do not worry, Maria.

Maria let him go, and with the other five, retreated. Ace breathed deeply. His fire awoke, roaring on his skin, it is no need to think too much. Despite the water which surrounded the calves, he could still activate his power.

He resembled the more energy he could, in his fist. And there he put the Haki, too. As much as he could, giving a black color to the flames.

The cry arose, preceding the fire of the coffin, which was away:

- _HIKEN_!

Kurt caught up Ace when he fell backwards. Passing an arm of the pirate on his shoulder, he returned to the beach, with everyone leaving the coffin become ashes on the water.

On the sand, Ace set fire to his feet, to evaporate the water. So much for the salt, he was used, after all. He was not a freshwater marine, by Davy Jones!

Everyone put his shoes and they gathered on the beach, with others, always under the watchful eye of Booth and Brennan.

- I will not repeat myself, I do not like that. So you all know that this is the last time I see you. Kurt'll takes my place. I rely on you to continue to look after each other. I did was surprised to leave a silly little brother behind me, unable to defeat me, and I know that returning he will be a Yonkou ... So I hope in the fact that I do not speak in a vacuum, and you will find the strength to protect you. And do not forget. Be free, but regret nothing. Keep your hands clean of blood, do not make my mistakes.

The small Tim had the nerve to raise his eyes to heaven. And it earned him a blow on the head from Kurt.

- And easy with the Haki, Kurt, continued Ace.

- Of course, assured the young man.

- Nii-san, gonna be time, said a girl of fifteen.

Ace pulled his mobile out of his pocket and looked at the time.

- All right, thank you, said Ace. One does not wait the Phoenix.

Ace extended his hand before him and everyone put its own on.

- Take care of yourself. I take you with me in the Shin Sekai. Ja na, Ace told them.

- Ja na, did everyone.

Ace dropped his hand and went between them. This was, strangely, almost as tearing to leave them, that it was left the island of Dawn, by leaving behind him Luffy.

A hand raised in farewell, no last look. Not turn back, or it might be impossible to come back home.

He thanked mentally at the youth, to let him return alone so he can take his bag and Striker.

He let out a deep sigh and tilted his hat over his face.

"Marco, Silver-san, hurry up. "Ace thought.

* * *

- Are you going somewhere? Booth asked.

Ace let completely go up the garage door where he stored his Striker. Booth's car was in front. Booth and Brennan stood before him.

- Hmm ... yes, I'm going back where I am expected, replied Ace. Now, if you don't want to come back without a car, move the fucking car away. When there's something that pisses me off, I burn. I had arson in the blood!

- Ace ... Brennan began.

- For pity's sake! I am twenty-three years old ! It is not now that we redo my personality, so keep your comments and questions for you! I gave no explanation of who I am, and why and how of what I do! Shit!

- Calm down, man ... do not climb on your high horse, did Booth.

- Ace does not have a horse! Brennan rebelled.

- Nop! I have a great Striker! Last warning. Move the car or I will destroyed it.

- I can help yoi?

A slight _thump_ and a bird with feathers of blue flames appeared on the roof of the car, startling Booth and Brennan.

- Hisashiburi, Marco! Ace greeted.

- Hisashiburi, Ace, replied the bird. That thing bothers you, yoi?

- A talking bird? Booth choked.

- Yep, it's bothering ! Ace grinned, without responding to Booth.

The talons of Marco were shut in the metal, without any difficulty, and he flew with, with a bit of trouble, this time.

- It's heavy, this thing yoi! Move! growled the Phoenix.

- You should build muscle legs, Marco-kun! laughed Ace.

- I'm your captain, Hiken, I recall you, and then I wait for my shirt, yoi!

Ace made his devil fruit roar in Striker's engine and sped out of the garage. In a nice boom, Marco dropped the car. Booth Brennan forced to hide behind him. The bird flew down to the ground. He was the size of a grown man, it was scary. It is at this point that the flames vanished, leaving a bare-chested man with a cut blond vaguely resembling a pineapple. He had a tattoo vaguely resembling that of Ace, and more simple, on his chest.

Ace pulled the purple shirt he had on his back and handed it to, Marco who put it on. There followed a good manly brotherly hugging.

- Glad to see you outside of the bottom of a tomb or on a scaffold, yoi, said Marco.

- Glad to see you, Marco, Ace murmured fighting back tears. Sorry to have lied ...

- Baka ... we are all baka Musko of Shirohige, never forget it, yoi! As long as you get this tattoo on your back, you'll be a son of Oyaji, yoi. Our brothers expect us and Rayleigh too yoi.

Marco and he parted. And then, the Phoenix gave a good blow on the the skull of Ace.

- Itai! Ace grunted. Why did you hit me?!

- Because you have not listened your elders and you're left to pursue Teach, yoi! You're lucky that your brother is there, otherwise we would still have this bastard running around everywhere with the fruits of Oyaji, yoi.

Another blow.

- That's for finding ways to finish at Impel Down, yoi.

And another.

- This is for Marine Ford, yoi!

And one for the road.

- And this one? Ace asked, trying to suffer with patience the blows.

- Because you not react to my blows, yoi!

- Oiiii! It is jiji the culprit! I spent my childhood receiving fists full of Haki from Garp! Inevitably, after that, I have skull, strong no offense, Marco!

Ace took off his hat, rubbed skull, slightly, and then arranged the orange item, which had suffered fists, more than the skull underneath. He turned to Brennan and Booth, a sad smile on his lips.

- Well, this is where our paths diverge. Say hello to everyone for me. Sayonara!

A hi with his hat, and Ace. combed his hair. He arranged his bag over his shoulder, and followed on his Striker Marco, while the blond was gone in bird form.

- I stepped into a world of crazy, Brennan commented.

- My car ... Booth wept limit.

* * *

_2 weeks later_

* * *

- What are you reading, Parker? Hodgins asked.

- The long awaited moment, smiled Parker. It is the release of _One Piece_ of this week. Dr. Brennan, you should read!

Brennan had left her office. She stopped before the two accomplices leaned on the manga. Parker went back a few pages back and handed the manga to the woman who hunkered down with curiosity.

* * *

_A dead calm._

_A heavy sun._

_Two voluptuous women being served cocktails by a man with a funny eyebrow._

_And a heavy sigh._

_- Let me guess, you're bored, sneered the man who had just finished serving drinks to the two women._

_The image changed to show a rather frail young man with a cardigan open chest deeply marked a huge scar cross in his skin. The young man was sprawled on the figurehead of a ship, vaguely resembling to a lion, a straw hat on his face._

_- No, just something in mind ... muttered the young man._

_Another man, a swordsman half blind because of a scar over one eye, quite young, went to the boy with a Straw Hat and leaned toward him to ask:_

_- This is not your type, Luffy ... something wrong?_

_- I think to what Marco said, when I brought him the head of Kurohige ... replied the named Luffy. That's what I think Zoro._

_- I know the reputation of Shirohige Kaizoku Luffy. I do not think Fushisho Marco, after ordering his crew to save you, there, at Marine Ford, will inflict such a blow in the heart, telling you that your brother is alive._

_- This is ... it's my fault ... if Ace is ..._

_- If what, Baka!? asked a voice out of the vignette. You think I'd seriously let my Otouto die?!_

_The following pages were a double page, showing Ace, squatted on the rail of the ship, a huge smile on his lips, his eternal hat on his head, still shirtless._

_- Welcome aboard, Portgas D. Ace, Zoro grinned, on the next page._

_Luffy, Ace tackled him, on the wood of the ship and tried to strangle into a hug._

_- Lu '! ... I'm glad to see you, too ... but there ... you gonna kill me! Ace breathed._

_Luffy released his grip and Ace sat down with a smile. He drew Luffy in his arms and buried his face in the crook of the neck of the smaller._

_- Sorry, for Marine Ford ... Sorry for Impel Down ... sorry for have caused you pain, Lu ', Ace whispered._

_- You promise not to make me go through that, again!? asked Luffy._

_- As long as we're brother, I promise!_

_The two brothers stood up, and arm in arm, began to walk away, when ..._

_- You did not need a gun with your akuma no mi, if you have it, still ... then what is the big gun you got there? Zoro asked, pointing a gun belt of attached to the Ace._

_- It? It is a reminder of two years in a strange world, believe me, man! By Davy Jones' mustache, I tell you all, you'll take me for a freak! And that is the gun of a woman. Temperance Brennan. She was nice to me. Almost a mother, that dear and loving Red who gave me life, forgive me ..._

_- I envy you, Ace! You saw another world! Luffy laughed, with stars in his eyes._

_- Well, let me tell you about, Lu! '_

_- Yosh, come! Sanjiiiii! Messhiiiiii, we must celebrate the arrival of Ace!_

_Ace and he shared a smile worthy of the Cheshire Cat with 'Shishishishi' rejoicing and accomplices._

* * *

It was the end of the chapter and of the volume.

- It's not everyone who just claim to have housed a manga character, Hodgins chuckled.

- This is ... hard to believe ... Brennan whispered.

- We show her? Parker suggested rising.

- Go! Hodgins grinned, by imitating him.

They beckoned to to follow Brennan, and went into the office of Hodgins. Here, Parker stood before the computer and internet sailed on before finding a short video.

- This is the first time we see clearly the face of Ace. We see him a little before in the series, on an island wintry but not good enough. In addition, this moment is …

- Great! He eats a plate in the figure, then a wall! laughed Hodgins.

Parker passed the video in play.

Brennan looked with wide eyes, she housed the young under his roof, challenged with a cheeky smile and provocative a figure of authority, there in cartoon.

- I think I'm going to take an aspirin, she muttered.

- Ooooh, you not want to see Ace fight against Smoker? Parker asked, disappointed.

Brennan made a no of the hand and went away.

Even if Ace absence was aching, he was apparently at his home, and it was the most important. She did not, however, forgive the theft of her firearm or murders.

* * *

**Then, precision and translations :**

**(1)I was thionking about Ace's Drum's clothing. He look really cool, with them, you know ? :3**

**(2) 'sore wa zan'nenda' is supposed to say something in the line: 'it's a shame' or 'it's a pain'.**

**(3) 'Y tu, ya no quiero verte leyendo esas cosas' mean : 'And you, I don't want to see you read these things, again.'**

**If there's anything you do not understand, say it and I would put it in a note. I thank you for following this story and see ya soon !**


End file.
